


Сегодня. Завтра. Всегда

by Bizzarria



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 17:12:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 16,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10223177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bizzarria/pseuds/Bizzarria
Summary: Спи, моя кхалиси. Тебе еще многое предстоит. Придет день, когда ты одержишь победу в войне, взойдешь на трон и на протяжении долгих лет будешь править Семью Королевствами. И что бы ни случилось, я буду рядом с тобой. Сегодня, завтра и всегда. Ведь я - твой рыцарь. А сейчас спи, моя королева.





	1. Вы опоздали, сир

Дейенерис в гордом одиночестве стояла у входа в просторный шатер и не сводила глаз с горизонта. По мере того, как одна за другой меркли звезды и светлел небосвод, она нервничала все сильнее. Бледно-розовые губы сомкнулись в тонкую линию, а глаза цвета жидкого серебра метали молнии. Никто не отваживался тревожить Мать Драконов в этот предрассветный час. Казалось, стоит кому-то сделать лишь шаг к ней, как она опалит несчастного смельчака огнем, совсем не хуже, чем ее названый сын Дрогон.

Все видели волнение принцессы, но лишь несколько человек, особо приближенных к ней, понимали его истинные причины. Другие — из тех, кому было известно о готовящейся операции, — наивно полагали, что она сердится из-за задержки, которая могла плохо сказаться на их дальнейших передвижениях и завоеваниях. Она и правда пыталась разозлиться, но лишь для того, чтобы заглушить то ужасное чувство, которое знакомо каждому, кто еще не успел потерять все самое дорогое в надвигающейся войне.

Тревога острыми коготками царапала ее изнутри. Каждый новый луч восходящего солнца медленно и оттого еще более мучительно убивал надежду.

 — Сколько времени нужно, чтобы захватить город?! — громко, с вызовом спросила она.

Подошедший к ней сир Барристан не успел ответить: кхалиси обожгла его взглядом, резко отвернулась и шумно выдохнула. На самом деле она не так уж и нуждалась в ответе. Несмотря на весь пройденный путь — в прямом и переносном смыслах — Дейенерис оставалась все той же тринадцатилетней девочкой — нетерпеливой и слегка капризной.

Зачем ждать? Почему нельзя получить все и сразу? — могло послышаться в заданном ею вопросе. Но сир Барристан был не только искусным воином, но и мудрым человеком. Старик умел слушать и, в отличие от многих, слышать, а потому ему не составило труда прочитать между строк, что имела в виду Дени.

Где они? Почему не возвращаются так долго? Кхалиси делала вид, что волнуется за исход столь важной для будущих завоеваний операции, но старому рыцарю было видно, что более всего ее тревожат жизни людей, отправленных во главе отряда. Каждый из них был одинаково дорог Дейенерис. Каждый ли?

Женщина нахмурилась. Глаза, привыкшие к ночному мраку, с трудом выдерживали зарево рассвета. Она вошла в шатер и, не слишком заботясь о манерах, обрушилась на широкий диван. Миссандея подошла к ней с подносом, полным еды, но Мать Драконов небрежно отмахнулась от предложенного завтрака и, оперевшись о твердую спинку, сложила руки на груди и задумалась.

Прошлая ночь была наполнена волнениями, мало касавшимися предстоящих событий. Здесь было скорее кое-что личное. Они пришли к ней под покровом темноты — Серый Червь, Даарио Нахарис и сир Джорах. Конечно, не все сразу, — судя по таинственному выражению лиц полуночных гостей, каждый из мужчин хотел, чтобы его визит остался в тайне для остальных.

Предводитель Безупречных заверил Дейенерис в готовности солдат биться до последней капли крови и в успехе операции. Слушая его, Дени вспомнила все, что случилось в Астапоре, и еще раз утвердилась в правильности принятого решения. Армия из восьми тысяч человеческих воинов, лишенных человеческих слабостей, стоила той кровавой бойни, устроенной ею.

В отличие от своих предшественника и последователя, Даарио Нахарис пришел не с пустыми руками: едва войдя в шатер, он жестом опытного фокусника достал из-за спины букет цветов и рассыпался в комплиментах.

Женщины любят ушами, а Дейенерис даже при довольно необычном для девушки благородного происхождения образе жизни и высоком предназначении, которое она собиралась исполнить, оставалась женщиной. Кхал Дрого не был щедр на красивые слова и приятные мелочи, а потому блеск в глазах Даарио, его сладкие речи и — пусть и скромные — дары не могли не произвести на нее определенного впечатления. Каждый раз, стоило ему оказаться рядом с ней, он притуплял все ее чувства, смешивал все мысли, стирал все воспоминания.

Созданную им атмосферу, сильно напоминающую липкую, но прочную паутину, не смогло разрушить даже появление верного рыцаря и первого советника принцессы. Сир Джорах в свойственной ему сдержанной манере осторожно проскользнул в покои Дейенерис и, оставаясь на почтительном расстоянии, покорно склонил голову и заверил кхалиси в беззаветной преданности ей и делу ее жизни. «Я вернусь, не успеет солнце взойти».

Хотя слова, слетавшие с его тонких обветренных губ, не были так красивы и изысканны, как речи Нахариса, в них было куда больше смысла. Но она мало слушала его и уж точно не слышала звучащей в нем силы — неведомой, но могущественной в своей вере и искренности.

Перед тем, как уйти, рыцарь на мгновение задержался и, обернувшись, окинул Дейенерис странным взглядом, полным необъяснимой печали, но так и не сказал ни слова. «Что-то еще, сир Джорах?», — рассеянный и несколько усталый тон принцессы не прибавил мужчине решимости. И они разошлись: кхалиси, чьи мысли то возвращались к визиту Даарио, то неслись вперед, к предстоящей битве, и ее рыцарь, мучимый вопросами и снедаемый подозрениями.

От воспоминаний Дейенерис отвлек шум тяжелый шагов и звон доспехов. Как и обещал Мормонт, воины вернулись, стоило солнечному диску оторваться от линии горизонта. Серый Червь, чье бесстрастное выражение лица было видно даже сквозь железную маску, Даарио с гордой улыбкой победителя и сир Джорах, которому, судя по виду, досталось сильнее остальных. Отбросив в сторону щит и меч, он шел медленно, прихрамывая и припадая на одну ногу. На его одежде тут и там виднелись бурые пятна, а по лицу, заливая глаза, стекала ярко-алая кровь. И все же его взгляд сверкал торжеством: и снова он сдержал слово, что дал своей королеве. И пусть цена, которую ему приходится платить за свои обещания, с каждым разом все выше.

Мужчина глубоко вздохнул и сделал шаг вперед. Его сорванный в битве голос звучал глухо, но отчетливо и твердо:  
 — Все прошло, как вы и говорили. Они не верили, пока не стало слишком поздно. Их воины-рабы побросали свои копья и сдались.

Кхалиси не нуждалась в объяснениях: она узнала обо всем, что произошло этой ночью, заглянув в глаза своего рыцаря. Когда их взгляды встретились, мужчина улыбнулся и коротко кивнул, но, вспомнив о субординации, опустил голову в знак покорности и уважения.

Вдруг Даарио оттеснил стоящих у него на пути рыцарей и слуг, приблизился к Дейенерис и, грациозно опустившись на одно колено, преподнес ей подарок — плащ главы Астапора, расшитый золотой нитью и украшенный мехом.  
 — Город ваш, моя королева.

Дейенерис переводила взгляд с Нахариса на помрачневшего сира Джораха, не слыша ни слова из произнесенных мужчинами. На ее губах появилась победная улыбка, но мысли блуждали где-то очень далеко.

Вид первого советника и по совместительству близкого друга ужаснул ее и словно заставил прозреть. Она могла потерять его. Каждый миг, пока она думала о другом, он сражался и умирал. За нее, ради нее. Пока тот другой дарил ей ядовитые цветы и убивал союзников, чтобы доказать свою преданность, Мормонт охранял покой и спасал жизнь своей королевы, всегда оставаясь рядом, но соблюдая определенную дистанцию и не навязываясь.

Она снова и снова вызывала в памяти события прошлой ночи, воскрешая и заново проживая каждый момент их последней встречи. Уже знакомые слова зазвучали как-то по-другому, по-новому. Или кхалиси наконец услышала тот смысл, что в них с самого начала вкладывал Джорах.

Дейенерис молчала и лишь испытующе смотрела на Даарио. Ей хотелось поднять глаза на Мормонта и заставить их взгляды снова пересечься, но она отчего-то не решалась.

Наконец, удостоив Даарио царственным кивком и ступив на разложенный перед ней плащ, она обошла Нахариса и Серого Червя и приблизилась к сиру Джораху. Тот выпрямил спину и вытянулся перед ней, слегка поморщившись от все еще кровоточащих ран.

 — Вы опоздали, сир, — властно произнесла Дейенерис. — Солнце уже высоко.  
 — Прошу прощения, кхалиси, — рыцарь склонился перед ней в почтительном поклоне и устало усмехнулся. — Врагов оказалось больше, чем мы предполагали. Они не пожелали сдаться без боя, поэтому уговоры заняли чуть больше времени.

Кхалиси взглядом приказала остальным удалиться. Рыцарь, думая, что принцесса желает обсудить с ним дальнейшие действия, остался на месте. Когда они остались вдвоем, Дени подошла еще ближе, почти не оставив расстояния между их телами. Слегка приподнявшись, она протянула чуть дрожащую руку и коснулась глубокой царапины на узкой скуле мужчины. Тот напрягся и, не отрывая взгляда, следил за ней, пока она стирала тонкую струйку крови с его лица.  
 — Почему так долго? — тон голоса так изменился, что даже явный упрек прозвучал тихо и мягко.

Стоило принцессе поднять глаза на своего рыцаря, и он прочитал в потеплевшем взгляде все то, что так хотел услышать прошлой ночью, когда пришел к ней попрощаться. Кхалиси не волновало, чем закончится ночная вылазка: она доверяла своим воинам и знала, что они не обманут ее ожидания. Она не спала ночью и не сводила глаз с горизонта только из-за него. По губам мужчины пробежала тень улыбки:  
 — Прости, что заставил ждать, моя королева.


	2. Всего лишь человек

Каждый человек переживает горе по-разному. Одни — громко, со смехом, переходящим в слезы и истерику, которую может остановить лишь пощечина. Другие — тихо, с плотно сжатыми губами, невидящим, совсем как у покойника, взглядом и остановившимся сердцем.

Несмотря на юный возраст, Дейенерис успела пережить немало бед. И все же ей еще не приходилось терять близкого человека. Она никогда не видела отца, не помнила мать и не уважала брата. Ни один из них — этих «родных» людей — не был для нее кем-то настоящим, кого боишься лишиться больше всего.

Теперь же она потеряла сразу двух — мужа и нерожденного сына — даже не успев понять всю ценность того, чем обладала. Стоило принцессе узнать кхала чуть лучше, и он стал для нее целым миром, почти всем, что только можно пожелать, — поддержкой, защитой, примером. Иногда по ночам, обнимая мирно спящего мужа, кхалиси думала, что ее чувства к нему бесконечны.

В ребенке же Дейенерис видела смысл своей жизни. Ради него она бы пересекла Узкое море, утопив по дороге половину кхаласара, ввязалась бы в войну, погубив его вторую половину, отвоевала бы Железный Трон и подарила бы его Рейего. Ради этого, как ей казалось, она и жила.

А теперь смысла не стало. Не стало ни-че-го. Ощущение пустоты внутри и остановившийся взгляд любимого человека. Его тело здесь, но душа навсегда покинула этот мир. И ее, свою кхалиси.

Дейенерис до последнего не хотела верить в случившееся. Вот же он, ее Дрого. Почему эта странная женщина говорит какие-то немыслимые вещи о закате на востоке и восходе на западе, служанки заливаются слезами, а сир Джорах навесил на лицо выражение скорби?

Стоило ей в полной мере осознать страшную правду, и что-то сломалось внутри. Кхалиси медленно осела на землю рядом с телом мужа, отвергая попытки верного рыцаря помочь. Женщина не могла понять, как такое могло произойти. Как она могла допустить, чтобы какая-то жрица разрушила весь ее мир, после того, как Дейенерис спасла ей жизнь?

Поднявшаяся в груди горячая волна гнева, вопреки обыкновению, не только не забрала остатки рассудка, но и придала сил и решимости. С трудом, цепляясь рукой за острые осколки скалы, Дени поднялась на ноги и приказала своим подданным уйти.  
 — Я не оставлю вас наедине с этой ведьмой, — схватив кхалиси за руку, заявил сир Джорах.

Ответом ему послужил погасший взгляд светло-серых глаз, кажущихся огромными на побледневшем и осунувшемся лице принцессы. Она смотрела на Мормонта, но не видела его. В ее зеркалах души не отражалось ничего, словно кхалиси последовала за своим кхалом.  
 — У меня больше нет причин, чтобы бояться этой женщины.

Сир Джорах отступил в сторону, чтобы дать ей пройти и бросил растерянный взгляд на Дрого. Но мгновение спустя мужчина решительно встряхнул головой, развернулся и поспешил к Дейенерис. Та подошла к женщине, сидящей на самом краю обрыва, опустилась на камень рядом с ней и задала единственный вопрос, не дававший ей покоя и оттого не позволявший впасть в состояние оцепенения. «Почему?».

Все время, пока они разговаривали — если только то, что происходило между ними, можно было назвать мирной беседой, — рыцарь стоял за спиной кхалиси, обратив взгляд на другой берег обрыва, не прислушиваясь к долетающим обрывкам отрывистых фраз, но краем глаза следя за жрицей. Он был готов. Одно неосторожное движение, которое можно было бы расценить, как угрозу, — и женщина тотчас упала бы замертво. Но та не показывала враждебных намерений, а потому у рыцаря не было веской причины нападать, ведь по давно установленному порядку суд над ней должна была совершить кхалиси.

Стемнело. Дейенерис распорядилась, чтобы тело Дрого перенесли обратно в шатер. Для Мормонта кхал умер еще прошлой ночью, когда ведьма произнесла последние слова заклинания, а потому у него не поворачивался язык назвать мужчину живым.

 — Моя кхалиси, — нерешительно обратился к ней рыцарь перед тем, как покинуть шатер, — Отпустите его. Это не ваш муж. Знаю, мои слова звучат жестоко, но все, что вы любили, ушло.

Дейенерис слушала его, пряча глаза. Однако стоило мужчине на мгновение замолчать и перевести дух, и она упрямо подняла подбородок и взглянула на него. Ее воспаленный взгляд прожигал рыцаря насквозь. Но он не сдался — не опустил головы, не отвел глаз.

 — Вы потеряли очень многое прошлой ночью. Не каждый способен выдержать столько, сколько довелось пережить вам. Но не забывайте об одном — вы живы и на свете еще остались люди, для которых ваша жизнь значит очень много. Некоторые из них сейчас рядом с вами.

Кивнув и бросив напоследок короткое «я буду охранять вас всю ночь», сир Джорах покинул покои принцессы. Разведя костер прямо перед входом в палатку, рыцарь принялся чистить свой меч. В этом не было особой необходимости, ведь он точно так же провел и прошлую ночь, устроившись рядом с ложем кхалиси. Но мужчина просто хотел отвлечься: стоило ему остаться наедине со своими мыслями, как они принимали в корне неверное направление.

Однако сегодня рыцарю было над чем поразмышлять. Кхал мертв и весть о его смерти уже успела распространиться на весь кхаласар. Родовые обычаи здесь не соблюдают, нового вождя выберут поединком, на котором победит сильнейший. Что станет с Дейенерис? Теперь она никто. Пока был жив Дрого, ее уважали и любили, но только как жену кхала. Сама по себе она не представляла ценности. Масла в огонь подливала и ее мнимая причастность к нелепой гибели мужа.

Он не сможет защитить ее от целой орды, пусть на их сторону и встанут несколько человек — ее служанки и охранники. Остается один выход — уйти. Вдвоем. Прямо сейчас.

Не прошло и часа, как кхалиси вышла из палатки. Услышав сквозь треск горевших сучьев знакомые шаги, сир Джорах встал и обернулся. Но Дени словно не заметила его: не поднимая глаз, она приблизилась к костру, опустилась на землю и протянула замерзшие руки к огню.

 — Кхалиси…  
 — Скажите, сир Джорах, — прервала его Дейенерис, — когда придет время, вы отпустите меня точно так же, как я это сделала с кхалом?  
Вопрос застал рыцаря врасплох, но у него не заняло много времени подобрать слова.  
 — Я не допущу, чтобы у тебя появился повод уйти, — уставившись в огонь, ответил мужчина.  
 — Ты уже допустил, — едва слышно прошептала девушка и, отодвинувшись, резко вскочила на ноги.  
Рыцарь тоже поднялся и теперь с недоумением смотрел на свою королеву, не понимая, когда и чем разгневал ее.

 — Ты обещал! Ты поклялся защищать нас! — она наступала на него, толкая в грудь и плечи с неожиданной для столь хрупкого создания силой. — Они были для меня всем!  
Мужчина было растерялся, но, взглянув в глаза принцессы, понял, что все это — лишь крик о помощи человека, который тонет в собственном горе. Дени не ненавидела Мормонта и не обижалась на него. Она — пусть и бессознательно — испытывала его. И он решил с честью пройти приготовленные испытания. Не отступая больше ни на шаг, сир Джорах схватил Дейенерис за тонкое запястье, потянул к себе и обнял.

Тишину ночи нарушал треск огня и звон доспехов: это принцесса пыталась вырваться из объятий рыцаря.  
 — Отпусти!  
 — Нет, — голос Джораха звучал тихо, но твердо. Он прижал ее к себе так крепко, как только позволяло его железное облачение, и, зарывшись лицом в спутанные белоснежные волосы, прошептал:  
 — Есть вещи, против которых обычные люди бессильны. А я всего лишь человек, кхалиси. Я не в состоянии предвидеть будущее и изменять ход событий. Даже при всем желании защитить вас и ваших близких — пусть я и поклялся защищать только вас — я не мог предугадать намерения этой ведьмы. Простите. Все, что я могу предложить вам — свои меч и щит. Я отдам жизнь за вас, если так будет нужно.

Дейенерис отстранилась и испытующе взглянула на мужчину:  
 — Откуда я знаю, что однажды ты не поступишь со мной так же, как Мирри? Может, у тебя тоже есть скрытые мотивы ненавидеть меня и желать отомстить?

Ее слова вонзились ядовитой стрелой в сердце Джораха. От неожиданности тот ослабил хватку и сделал шаг назад. Его руки безвольно повисли вдоль тела, а взгляд беспокойно метался по лицу девушки. Она не знает. Не может знать.

Выражение неприкрытой боли на лице верного рыцаря отрезвило Дейенерис, заставив на время забыть обо всем случившемся и увидеть, как сильно ее несправедливое обвинение могло ранить мужчину. Он не заслужил такого. Она не хотела обижать его.

 — Прости.  
Теперь Дейенерис сама сделала шаг вперед, робко положила руки ему на плечи, обняла мужчину и, спрятав лицо у него на груди, заплакала.  
 — Тише, тише, — бормотал сир Джорах, снова прижимая девушку к себе, но уже более бережно. — Все в порядке. Я здесь.  
Он слышал, как быстро и беспокойно стучало ее сердце. Она плакала тихо, поскуливая, словно обиженный щенок.

Прошло немало времени, прежде чем Дейенерис затихла в его объятиях. Они сидели на земле возле потухшего костра, но не чувствовали холода, согревая друг друга теплом своих тел. Джорах не отрываясь смотрел на тлеющие угольки, навязчиво напоминающие ему погасший взгляд кхалиси, что испугал его сильнее, чем любой из врагов, с кем ему приходилось сталкиваться за всю свою жизнь.

Боясь потревожить принцессу, Мормонт не двигался с места. Но, увидев, что та не спит, отважился поговорить с ней о том нелегком положении, в котором они оба оказались.

 — Нам надо уходить, моя кхалиси.  
 — Когда?  
 — Этой ночью. Пока племя будет занято похоронами Дрого и кровавыми выборами нового вождя, они не хватятся нас. Когда это произойдет, мы будем уже далеко отсюда.  
 — Но…  
 — Здесь больше нет места для тебя, Дейенерис. Ты была их кхалиси только до того момента, пока был жив кхал. Теперь тебе угрожает опасность.  
 — Я снова останусь одна, — прошептала Дени. — Как я могу завоевать Железный Трон в одиночку?  
 — Ты никогда не будешь одна, — заявил Джорах. — Я соберу для тебя армию, достану оружие, куплю корабли, найду верных союзников и оживлю драконов, если ты веришь, что они помогут нам в битве за Семь Королевств.  
 — Ты сделаешь это?  
 — Ты все еще моя кхалиси. И навсегда ею останешься.

Мужчина поднялся на ноги, встал перед Дейенерис и смело, не таясь, посмотрел ей в глаза. Его старые ошибки остались в прошлом, подернувшись плесенью. Он больше не совершит подобного. Он больше не подведет и не предаст свою королеву.  
 — Доверься мне.  
Дени смотрела на своего рыцаря, широко раскрыв глаза. Времени на раздумья было не так много, но она не захотела воспользоваться даже той долей секунды, что имела. Ее по-детски маленькая ладошка утонула в протянутой руке мужчины.


	3. Одиночество победителя

— Мы можем остаться вдвоем?

Раз — громко. Единое целое. Два — с надеждой. Все еще можно исправить. Три — отчаянно. Мое место рядом с тобой. Четыре — доверительно. Только ты и я. Нам никто не нужен.

Четыре одиноких слова разлетелись волной по просторному залу, ударились о каменные стены и слабым эхом вернулись к той, кому они предназначались. Четыре одиноких слова прозвучали странно: тихо до шепота, близко до интимности. Человек, с губ которого они слетели, сам того не желая, исказил их смысл, словно у него были и другие поводы остаться наедине со своей собеседницей. Словно тема разговора была настолько личной, что касалась только двух людей, находившихся в этой комнате.

Так и было, по мнению сира Джораха, медленно вошедшего в зал и остановившегося у подножия лестницы. Никому не должно быть дела до того что он сейчас скажет: все случилось между ними, рыцарем и его королевой. Пусть она ненавидит и презирает его, но он не заслужил ни гримасы отвращения на лице сира Барристана, ни понимающе-жалостливого взгляда Миссандеи. «Если и отвечать, то только перед кхалиси», — думал Мормонт. — «Я не доверяю этим двоим точно так же, как они с сегодняшнего дня не доверяют мне». Он до последнего верил, что Дени способна сама, без помощи советников, принять решение, каким бы оно ни было и что бы ни значило для него.

В ожидании ответа он поднялся на пару ступенек — осторожно, боясь спугнуть Дейенерис, словно дикого зверька на охоте. Она встала, но не двинулась с места. Вместо нее навстречу Мормонту вышли Селми и Серый Червь — оба с обнаженными мечами. В ответ на их молчаливое предостережение мужчина лишь усмехнулся и снова перевел взгляд на кхалиси, которую все еще считал своей. Однако та, даже разговаривая с ним, смотрела куда-то вдаль, поверх его головы.

 — Вы больше не останетесь наедине с королевой, — ледяной тон сира Барристана не оставлял сомнений в том, что старый рыцарь не подпустит предателя ни на шаг ближе. Однако Джорах не удостоил его и взглядом, не сводя глаз с кхалиси. И та оправдала его ожидания.

 — Сир Барристан, Серый Червь и Миссандея, оставьте меня, — властно произнесла девушка, даже не повернув головы к тем, к кому обращалась. В тот момент для нее не существовало никого, кроме стоящего перед ней мужчины. Но ему она этого показывать не собиралась.

 — Но моя королева… — запнувшись, попытался возразить пожилой мужчина.  
 — Этот человек больше не причинит мне зла. А если и попробует — я смогу защититься.  
Поняв, что Дейенерис не переубедить, сир Барристан подошел к трону, вытащил откуда-то из-за спины короткий, но острый нож, и, послав Мормонту выразительный взгляд, протянул клинок королеве. Та тепло поблагодарила его и зажала оружие в руке. На всякий случай.

Несмотря на предосторожность, она не верила, что Джорах способен убить ее вот так, глядя в глаза. Скорее бы, получив приказ, он просто всадил нож ей в спину. Так проще — и для него, и для нее.

Она была в своих покоях, когда сир Барристан пришел к ней с тем злосчастным свитком.  
 — Что это? — с некоторым любопытством спросила Дейенерис, когда старый рыцарь протянул ей бумагу. Но мужчина промолчал, опустив глаза, словно ему было неудобно за те плохие вести, что он принес. Мать Драконов взяла в руки свиток и внимательно его осмотрела, прежде чем открыть. Темно-бордовая печать была сломана — неаккуратно и как-то поспешно. Смутно знакомый оттиск — отправителем был тот, кто сейчас занимает пост десницы короля. Письмо предназначалось не ей? Сир Барристан покачал головой.

Первые строки не ответили на возникшие вопросы, но вселили смутные подозрения. Внимательный взгляд Дейенерис моментально зацепился за то, чего просто не могло быть в такого рода документе. Чего она никак не ожидала в нем увидеть. Черные буквы сложились в три слова, значение которых было ей до боли знакомым. Она сама не раз произносила их — в горе и в радости, в победе и в поражении. Менялась интонация, но смысл оставался одним и тем же. Сир Джорах Мормонт.

На несколько мгновений Дейенерис забыла, как дышать. Она долго сверлила невидящим взглядом выведенное каллиграфическим почерком на равнодушном листе бумаги имя своего верного рыцаря и близкого друга, не в силах поверить, что все написанное действительно происходило, причем за ее спиной.

 — Моя королева? — сир Барристан, встревоженный ее реакцией, подошел ближе и осторожно тронул ее за руку. Дейенерис отшатнулась; в ее глазах промелькнула тень страха. Мужчина в растерянности отступил на шаг. Кхалиси еще раз пробежала глазами ровные строчки и наконец отвела взгляд от письма. Селми вытянулся перед ней в струнку, всем своим видом демонстрируя готовность выполнить любой приказ, который она отдаст. Дени глубоко вздохнула, боясь, что от волнения голос перестанет ей повиноваться и сорвется в самый неподходящий момент.  
 — Привести сира Джораха в тронный зал. Я сама допрошу его. Не принимать никаких решений без моего ведома, — это все, на что хватило ее сил.  
Старый рыцарь почтительно кивнул и, скрывшись за массивной дверью, отправился на поиски Мормонта.

 — Оставь меня, — резко ответила Дейенерис в ответ на попытку Миссандеи завести разговор. Темнокожая девушка покорно склонила голову и тихо ушла, притворив дверь и оставив свою госпожу справляться с обрушившейся на нее бедой в одиночку.

Дейенерис сжала бумагу в руках, будто хотела убедиться, что она настоящая, что она существует, а затем отбросила ее в сторону, словно ядовитую змею. Медленно, едва переставляя ноги, подошла к кровати, села на самый край и бессильно опустила руки. В голове стучали крошечные молоточки, сердце колотилось как сумасшедшее, глаза застилали злые слезы.

Он предал ее. Нет, не так — он _предавал_ ее. День за днем, ночь за ночью на протяжении почти двух лет. Притворялся верным рыцарем, мудрым советником, близким другом и чем-то большим. Все это не могло быть ложью. Она должна узнать правду.

Стремительно поднявшись на ноги, королева решительным шагом направилась в тронный зал. Она не покажет своих чувств. Он не увидит ни ее волнений, ни боли, ни разочарования, ничего. Лишь справедливый суд и равнодушного судью.

Когда они остались вдвоем — Дейенерис выгнала всех, даже охранников из армии Безупречных, — комната вдруг стала меньше, а они — еще ближе друг к другу. Обоим стало труднее дышать и говорить.

Время пришло. Девушка села, сжала в кулаки лежащие на коленях руки, упрямым жестом подняла голову и спросила:  
 — Почему узурпатор помиловал вас?

«Скажи, что это подделка», — непрошеная мысль билась в голове Дейенерис словно птица в клетке. — «Пожалуйста, скажи, что это неправда, что ничего не было, что ты был верен только мне». Молчание затянулось и кхалиси была готова на все, чтобы остановить этот момент навеки. Ведь она уже поняла, каким будет ответ. На этот раз рыцарь не посмеет обмануть ее.

Сир Джорах точно знал, кто, когда и зачем подписал и отправил эту бумагу. Известна ему была и причина, по которой письмо попало в руки не ему, адресату, но сиру Барристану. Это он и попытался объяснить принцессе, всеми силами стараясь отвлечь ее внимание и отсрочить тот страшный миг оглашения приговора. Ведь если она не простит его и не позволит остаться рядом с ней, любое наказание будет равносильно смертной казни.

Дейенерис не была ни глупа, ни наивна. Глупость вообще не являлась характерной чертой представителей дома Таргариенов, а от наивности принцесса успела избавиться еще во время жизни в кхаласаре. Острый, пытливый ум и проницательность не подвели ее и сейчас: она поняла все, что на самом хотел сказать отправитель, читая письмо в первый раз, а потому ей не нужны были пространные объяснения Мормонта. О нет, от него ей нужно было совсем другое.

Даже когда она обрушила на него лавину вопросов, вытягивая каждую мелочь, каждую деталь его предательства, она не нуждалась в ответах. Дейенерис продолжала спрашивать просто из желания отомстить за нанесенные обиды — не только Джораху, но и тем, по приказу кого он шпионил за ней. Она видела, какие мучения ему причиняло каждое слово, произнесенное ею с вопросительной интонацией. На лице мужчины появилась гримаса боли, с которой могла сравниться лишь рваная рана в груди Дейенерис, появившаяся всего час назад и растущая от каждого нового признания сира Джораха.

По ее виду казалось, что в наказание королева готова сжечь рыцаря заживо — на самом деле она чувствовала, будто сама горит на костре, который приготовила для него. Она припомнила ему все, даже того радушного торговца вином, который пытался ее отравить. И потом, может, именно он, Джорах, и подослал к ней Мирру с приказом избавиться от Дрого и их нерожденного сына?

Услышав это, Мормонт не выдержал. Закричав на весь зал, что-то была не его вина и кхал погиб по нелепой случайности, мужчина в отчаянии упал на колени перед стоящей на ступеньку выше него Дейенерис и попросил прощения. Но она словно не слышала его. Ее взгляд блуждал по окнам, стенам и высокому потолку зала — где угодно, только бы не смотреть на склонившегося перед ней рыцаря.  
 — Я защищал вас! Сражался за вас! Убивал ради вас!  
Та на мгновение замолчала, и по тому, как сверкнули ее серые глаза, он понял, что все его слова и попытки оправдаться не имели никакого значения: кхалиси ждала от него совсем другого. Того, что заставит ее простить своего рыцаря. Того, что убедит в его преданности и объяснит, почему он перешел на ее сторону.  
 — Я полюбил вас, — тихо, через силу, произнес Джорах. Раньше он ни за что бы не решился раскрыть свой секрет — который для него был куда хуже предательства — но в тот момент ему уже было все равно. Он был готов на все, чтобы остаться с кхалиси и исправить то, что натворил.

Все, чего желала Дейенерис — найти в себе силы не поверить рыцарю. Стереть все воспоминания, связанные с ним, кроме самого последнего — и самого худшего. Сделать так, чтобы симпатия переросла в ненависть, а восхищение стало презрением. Перечеркнуть все хорошее, что он совершил, и оставить в памяти лишь его предательство.

Однако мы не способны за секунду возненавидеть того, кого любим. А Дейенерис почти успела полюбить этого мужчину за все то время, что он был рядом с ней. Поэтому теперь она чувствовала лишь обиду и оттого злилась еще сильнее. Но отнюдь не на него — на себя. Кхалиси знала, что поступает неправильно. Если и можно было бы искупить вину за предательство, то сир Джорах уже сделал это — своим отказом от королевского помилования, решением стать ее рыцарем по собственной воле и верной службой. Больше всего на свете ей хотелось позволить ему остаться. Но она не могла. Не имела права. «Ты все та же маленькая слабая девочка», — нашептывала ей раненая гордость. И Дейенерис, как ей казалось, выиграла эту битву — с собой, со своими чувствами, сомнениями и страхами.

Последнее «уходи» можно было понять по-разному: сир Джорах думал, что так кхалиси хотела показать всю серьезность своего намерения казнить его, если он посмеет ослушаться. Дейенерис же понимала, что еще несколько бесконечно долгих минут, тихих слов и пронзительных взглядов, и она не выдержит. Стена, возведенная ею, рушилась на глазах, и она спешила, чувствуя, как истекает данные ей время и силы. Нет, не прикасайся ко мне. И так больно, разве ты не видишь? В тот последний для них обоих момент она и правда почувствовала ненависть к этому мужчине. Вот только она так и не могла понять, за что: то ли он слишком долго оставался, не подчиняясь ее приказу, то ли слишком быстро ушел, в последний раз выполнив волю своей королевы.

Мормонт, в привычном железном облачении, верхом на коне выехал на главную дорогу и остановился. Ворота Миэрина с шумом захлопнулись за его спиной, но рыцарь не двинулся с места. Он смотрел прямо перед собой, бездумно постукивая кончиками длинных пальцев по рукоятке меча и прогоняя прочь ставшие ненужными мысли и сожаления. Они так и простояли до вечера — всадник и конь. Но стоило солнцу слиться с горизонтом, как Джорах тут же пустил его вскачь, прочь от города и всего самого дорогого, что он в нем оставлял. Мужчина всегда доверял своим силам и выдержке, но не тогда, когда дело касалось кхалиси. Он боялся обернуться и увидеть, что балкон пирамиды пуст и все его надежды тщетны, а потому скакал все быстрее и стремительнее, отдаляясь от города и вычеркивая преследовавший его образ Дейенерис из памяти, из жизни, из сердца. Вот только последнее, не подчиняясь приказам, продолжало болезненно ныть по пути, уносившем его от той, кому оно принадлежало по праву.

***

Мать Драконов провела остаток дня как подобает опытному правителю — разбираясь в делах государства, беседуя с подданными и строя планы по завоеванию новых территорий. Когда же лучи заходящего солнца окрасили Миэрин во все оттенки крови, она отослала слуг и крепко заперла дверь. Никто не побеспокоит ее этой ночью. Сегодня она не не хочет видеть даже Даарио, который обычно не упускал случая скрасить прохладные вечера молодой вдовы.

Дейенерис не случайно дожидалась темноты, чтобы выйти на балкон и окинуть взглядом город и его окрестности. Кхалиси точно знала, что ее рыцарь не покинет Миэрин раньше отведенного ему срока и потому не решалась взглянуть вдаль, на горизонт, боясь увидеть знакомую фигуру. Она подняла глаза лишь когда город окутал мрак. С наступлением ночи последние силы покинули ее, и королева хотела спрятаться ото всех — слуг, подданных, советников, армии. Никто не должен видеть ее слабость. Так Дейенерис учил сир Джорах. «Вы — их сила», — повторял он.

 — А ты — моя, — тихо прошептала Дени в безумной надежде, что тот, к кому обращены ее слова и мысли, услышит их. Ответом ей, конечно, послужила тишина — вечная спутница одиночества. Только сейчас она поняла, что за каждую победу приходится платить. А для правителей цена в два раза выше.

Убедившись в том, что ее никто не видит, Дейенерис опустилась на колени, обняла себя за хрупкие, чуть дрожащие плечи и опустила голову. На холодные каменные плиты одна за другой закапали горькие слезы королевы, в одно мгновение вновь ставшей страшно одинокой маленькой девочкой.


	4. Между строк

Кхалиси не спалось. Ночной мрак окутал южный город, принеся с собой не только желанную прохладу, но и сновидения. Сны бывают разными — хорошими и плохими, бессвязными и со смыслом, короткими отрывками и долгими историями, заканчивающимися только с рассветом. Мы видим то, о чем грезим, и то, чего боимся. У каждого свои сны.

Дейенерис, например, снились кошмары. Ночь за ночью она будила дракона, чужими руками убивала Дрого, теряла сына, горела на костре, вела кхаласар на верную гибель. Ночь за ночью ее убивали кровные всадники кхала, пожирали драконы, предавали те, кому она доверяла. Каждый раз, когда лучи предрассветного солнца падали на постель кхалиси, она оставалась одна, покинутая людьми и забытая миром.

Той ночью кхалиси приснилось, как кто-то подло вонзил острый нож ей в спину, неслышно подкравшись сзади. Она проснулась с диким криком загнанного в ловушку зверя. Странно, но за окном еще было темно: на этот раз кошмар продлился не так долго, как обычно. Дейенерис села на постели и смахнула со лба прилипшие к лицу влажные пряди. Ей потребовалось несколько долгих минут, чтобы выровнять дыхание и успокоить сердце, громкий и неритмичный стук которого отдавался гулким эхом во всем теле.

Кхалиси откинула одеяло и поежилась от порыва ветра, ворвавшегося в комнату сквозь открытое окно. Спустив ноги на холодный каменный пол, она прошла к камину и разожгла огонь, чтобы согреться и избавиться от внезапно охватившего ее чувства ужаса.

Сон ушел, но липкий страх и ощущение присутствия кого-то чужого остались. Комната стала слишком тесной, стены будто сближались и давили на хрупкую Дени всей своей массой. Почувствовав, что задыхается, девушка бросилась к двери и, распахнув ее, выскочила в коридор. Может, недолгая прогулка по длинным коридорам дворца успокоит ее и поможет уснуть? Но стоило принцессе сделать два шага прочь от комнаты, как слева в углу раздался тихий шорох и звон железа о камень. Дейенерис в страхе прижалась к противоположной стене и задержала дыхание. После нескольких секунд наступившей тишины из темноты раздался хриплый голос:  
 — Королева смело ведет в бой многотысячную армию, но боится ночных шорохов в собственном дворце?  
 — Кто здесь? — громко спросила она, добавив в голос нотку властности и жалея, что не захватила с собой нож.

Единственным источником света было яркое пламя в камине, отбрасывающее причудливые тени на стены спальни и коридора. Ночной гость сделал пару шагов в сторону Дейенерис и, стоило отблескам тусклого света заиграть на его лице, она облегченно выдохнула.  
 — Прости, моя кхалиси. Я не хотел тебя напугать, — сир Джорах опустился перед Дейенерис на одно колено и склонил голову в знак раскаяния.  
 — Что ты здесь делаешь? — с любопытством спросила принцесса, забыв про испуг.  
 — Охраняю твой покой, — просто ответил он. — Я слышал крики… Все в порядке?  
 — Кошмар приснился, — при воспоминании о мучительной смерти в луже собственной крови Дейенерис содрогнулась, что не укрылось от внимательного взгляда рыцаря.

Кхалиси вернулась в покои, оставив дверь приоткрытой и надеясь, что Мормонт правильно поймет намек. Джорах оправдал ожидания своей королевы. Устроившись рядом с ней на узком диване перед камином, он некоторое время наблюдал за Дейенерис, а затем тихо спросил:  
 — Я могу помочь?  
 — Расскажи мне что-нибудь. Только не о войне — я вижу достаточно крови в снах и наяву.  
 — Хорошо, — понимающе кивнул рыцарь. — Я расскажу тебе сказку, моя королева.  
Дени удивленно посмотрела на него.  
 — Мне никогда не рассказывали сказок, — грустно усмехнулась она. В ее голосе послышались тоскливые нотки.  
 — Тогда я буду первым, — не глядя на нее, тихо произнес рыцарь.  
Прошло несколько минут, прежде чем ему удалось собраться с мыслями, которые каждый раз разбегались в разные стороны, стоило кхалиси оказаться поблизости, и заговорить.

Сир Джорах рассказал Дейенерис сказку о маленькой заблудившейся девочке и путнике, случайно встретившем ее во время одного из своих долгих странствий. Девочка была совсем одна и не помнила ничего и никого из своего прошлого. Она была очень напугана, и единственное, чего ей хотелось, — вернуться домой. Путник поинтересовался, в какой стороне ее дом, и девочка указала на юг. Мужчина задумчиво посмотрел вдаль, на далекую линию горизонта и неожиданно даже для самого себя решил сопровождать ее в путешествии на другой конец света. Несмотря на бедный вид, девочка не производила впечатления дочери крестьян. Ее речь была правильной, а во внешности можно было увидеть характерные — породистые — черты. Мужчина подумал о том, что мог бы получить неплохое вознаграждение, если ему удастся вернуть ее домой целой и невредимой.

Их путь обещал быть долгим и полным опасностей. Новый друг был старше и опытнее девочки, а потому считал своим долгом защищать ее. До встречи с ней ему пришлось пройти немало дорог, повстречать и добрых, и злых людей, узнать что такое страдания и потери. Свободный рыцарь, он был образован, говорил на многих языках, умел неплохо обращаться с мечом. Ему не раз приходилось участвовать в битвах. А еще он был добр и благороден, хоть и старался не показывать этого, ведь в современном мире такие качества ценятся совсем не так, как раньше. К тому же мужчина не отличался доверчивостью и общительностью, а потому ему потребовалось время, чтобы привыкнуть к мысли, что он больше не один. Впрочем, очень скоро мужчина перестал относиться к своей спутнице как к посторонней.

Он учил ее грамоте, чужеземным языкам, основам битвы на мечах и основным принципам выживания, а по вечерам, сидя у костра, рассказывал ей старинные легенды и сказки. Иногда мужчина пытался расспросить девочку о доме, в который она хочет вернуться. «Помнишь ли ты хоть что-то о месте, куда так стремишься?», — спрашивал он. «Нет», — честно отвечала малышка, — «но я сразу узнаю его, как только увижу». Все, что она могла припомнить — это странный железный стул, стоящий в глубине огромного зала, стены которого были разрушены.

Они проводили вместе много времени и очень скоро уже не могли представить своей жизни друг без друга. Хотя подросшая девочка могла постоять за себя, мужчина продолжал защищать ее от любого, кто мог, по его мнению, причинить ей вред. Со временем он понял, что поступает так не в надежде на вознаграждение и не из чувства долга, но по собственному желанию. Ему нравилось оберегать ее от жестокости этого мира. Он успел привязаться к ней так сильно, что оставил мысли о вознаграждении. Ее жизнь стала для него дороже горстки монет.

Наконец, после многих лет, путешествие, казавшееся им обоим бесконечным, подошло к концу. Верный данной клятве, мужчина привел повзрослевшую девочку на юг. Когда они вошли в гостеприимно раскрытые ворота города, он спросил ее, сможет ли она узнать свой дом, как когда-то говорила. Девочка оглянулась по сторонам и указала на замок, построенный на холме и оттого гордо возвышавшийся над остальными городскими постройками.

Пока они шли по улицам города, путнику не раз случалось заметить, с каким любопытством люди смотрят на них. Они высовывались из окон, выходили из своих домов и шли за ними. Торговцы бросали свои палатки, священники обрывали на полуслове молитвы, стражники откладывали в сторону оружие. Не понимая, что происходит, мужчина вытащил меч, готовясь защищать свою юную спутницу. Но та и не думала убегать или прятаться. Наоборот, она еще увереннее шла вперед, будто все, что творилось вокруг придавало ей сил. Будто она знала, что так и должно быть. Глядя им в глаза, мужчина с удивлением понял, что люди, шедшие за ними, знали и любили эту девочку — так же, как любил ее он.

Она безошибочно указала путь к замку и вскоре они уже входили в тот самый зал с разрушенными стенами. Когда-то он был величественно-прекрасен, но время не щадит ничью красоту. В конце зала, на просторном возвышении стоял огромный железный трон — стул, который не раз упоминала девочка в своих редких рассказах о доме. Теперь, стоило ей увидеть его, и ее глаза вспыхнули огнем узнавания. Она ускорила шаг, оставляя позади всех, кто сопровождал ее по дороге в замок, стремительно взлетела по узким ступенькам и, повернувшись, привычным жестом опустилась на трон. Той маленькой испуганной девочки больше не было: на ее месте рыцарь увидел юную королеву, не по годам сильного и мудрого правителя.

Она проделала это так грациозно, словно была рождена для того, чтобы сидеть в этом зале, смотреть сверху вниз на своих подданных и отдавать приказы. Все пали ниц, а рыцарь остановился как вкопанный, сраженный той картиной, что открывалась перед ним. Только сейчас он понял, что и сам мог ответить на вопросы, которые так упорно задавал своей спутнице.

Та заблудившаяся в лесу малышка была единственной дочерью старого короля. После смерти правителя уважавшие и любившие его подданные поклялись продолжать жить по введенным им законам и не выбирать нового правителя, ведь старик до последней минуты верил, что кто-нибудь вернет его сокровище и род продолжится. Постепенно жизнь вошла в привычное русло и только обломки старого замка на холме напоминали о незаконченной истории королевской семьи.

Пораженный открытием, мужчина сделал шаг и упал на колени перед своей королевой. Все время находясь рядом с ней, он и не заметил, как она изменилась — для всего мира, не для него. О нет, для него она оставалась все той девчонкой — смелой до безрассудства, дерзкой до нахальства, знавшей свою цель и уверенно идущей по своему пути.

Королева обратила на него взгляд, светившийся теплом, и объявила, что в награду за спасение и возвращение домой рыцарь может попросить ее о чем угодно, и она исполнит его просьбу. Путник встал, поднялся по ступенькам и остановился прямо перед троном, у ног девочки. За несколько мгновений перед его мысленном взором промелькнула вся жизнь — до и после встречи с ней. Ему не потребовалось много времени на размышления, ведь он с самого начала знал, о чем попросит свою королеву.

Обычно грубый голос Джораха звучал тихо и мягко, отгоняя страхи и навевая сон. Дейенерис давно заметила, как меняется его тон, когда он обращается к ней. Прижавшись к мужчине и положив голову ему на плечо, кхалиси слушала его неторопливое повествование и не отрывала глаз от камина. Ей казалось, что она видит все происходящее своими глазами в ярко горящем пламени. Ей казалось, что она знает, чем все закончится.

Когда рыцарь замолчал, Дейенерис в недоумении посмотрела на него, ожидая продолжения.  
— Я рассказал все, что знал, моя королева, — улыбнулся мужчина в ответ на ее пылающий любопытством взгляд.  
 — Так чем же закончилась история того путника и девочки? Она села на трон, но что стало с ее другом?  
 — Ах, это… — рассмеялся Джорах. — Это, кхалиси, уже совсем другая история. Хотите услышать и ее?  
Дейенерис посмотрела на него так пристально, словно старалась прочитать в ответном взгляде рыцаря все, что тот не захотел — или не смог — сказать вслух. Все, что осталось между строк.

 — Наверное, не стоит, — задумчиво протянула она.  
 — Почему же? — смех оборвался. В голосе сира Джораха слышалось растущее напряжение.  
Дени подвинулась, еще сильнее прижимаясь к мужчине и сокращая расстояние между их лицами. Мормонт чувствовал беспокойное биение ее сердца. Обоих захлестнула волна жара, но огонь в камине не имел к ней никакого отношения. Руки рыцаря сомкнулись вокруг талии принцессы.  
 — Потому что я знаю главное, — еле слышно прошептала она, прежде чем коснуться его губ своими. — Конец будет счастливым.

Кхалиси не было суждено уснуть той ночью, но теперь причиной тому были отнюдь не кошмары.

 — Похоже, ты все еще считаешь меня маленькой девочкой.  
 — Для меня ты останешься ею навсегда.


	5. Слушаюсь, моя кхалиси

Сир Джорах Мормонт проклинал ту минуту, когда начал любоваться Дейенерис. Минуту, когда он увидел в ней нечто большее, чем просто очередную претендентку на Железный Трон и соперницу тех, кому он служил. Минуту, когда впервые назвал ее своей — мысленно, конечно. Но, стоило подобной мысли лишь раз проскользнуть в его затуманенный разум, и с того момента мужчина не раз ловил себя на том, что произносит это вслух. Тихим, едва уловимым шепотом. Во сне и наяву. Сражаясь в битвах и мирно проводя холодные вечера у одинокого костра. Моя кхалиси. Моя королева. Просто моя.

Она была многоликой, и для каждого — кем-то новым. Дейенерис Бурерожденная — благородной, с кровью дракона в прозрачно-голубых венах и волосами, сверкающими серебром, — для своих предков, завещавших ей вернуться домой и вернуть то, что многие годы принадлежало их роду по праву. Кхалиси и Мать Драконов — сильной, отважной и справедливой, верхом на коне и с извергающим огонь неземным существом на плече — для своего народа, верившего в нее и в путь, по которому она вела свой кхаласар. Девчонка Таргариен — мелкой и оттого еще более досадной неприятностью на пути к власти, без армии и каких-либо прав на Железный Трон — для своих врагов, недооценивающих юную соперницу.

Но для сира Джораха она была просто Дени — маленькой девочкой с застенчивой улыбкой на бледных губах, которой пришлось слишком рано повзрослеть и сменить полупрозрачные платья из дорогой ткани на грубую походную одежду, а призрачную корону — на маску сильного, мудрого и независимого правителя

Мормонт не умел скрывать свои чувства. Нет, он был шпионом и обладал всеми качествами, необходимыми для столь сложного, а порой и опасного, занятия. Какие-то из этих черт были врожденным, какие-то пришли с опытом. И все же он оставался сдержанным и скрытным только до момента, пока дело не касалось чего-то личного. А Дейенерис уже давно стала для него такой, личной. Даже слишком.

Иногда, в минуты сомнений, рыцарь думал, что это и ни к чему — делать тайну из того, что его отношение к Дейенерис уже давно вышло — выбежало, вылетело — за рамки дозволенного между королевой и ее слугой. И все же он был готов растерзать любого, кто намекал, что знает его секрет. Он хотел, чтобы Дени узнала обо всем, и боялся этого. Порой ему казалось, что она знает. Порой — что чувствует что-то похожее в ответ. Но чаще Джорах думал, что недостоин ее и она даже не взглянет в его сторону, ведь ее воспитывал брат, который высоко ценил благородное происхождение и внушал ей: смотреть стоит лишь на тех, кто может предложить что-то стоящее в обмен на брачный обет. А что мог предложить ей он?

«Ты — Мормонт, лорд Медвежьих островов и мой родной сын. Как эта девчонка, королева без армии, подданных и даже трона, может быть слишком хороша для тебя?» — звучал в голове Джораха голос его отца. «Ты ничего не знаешь — ни о ней, ни о том, что нас связывает», — отмахивался рыцарь от навязчивых воспоминаний.

Изгнанные лорд и принцесса. Два разных человека со схожими судьбами. Оба хотят одного, немногого — всего лишь вернуться домой. «Мы бы могли составить неплохую пару», — с грустной усмешкой на сухих губах думал мужчина, наблюдая за кхалиси.

Джорах не мог уверенно назвать дату и время с точностью до минуты, когда влюбился в ту, чьи секреты — один за другим, не пропуская ни единого, — он продавал за бесценок, в обмен на королевское помилование. В тот день, около года назад, когда Джорах предстал перед Дейенерис и ее братом, он не испытывал ничего ни к той, за кем собирался шпионить, ни к тем, кто отдал ему такой приказ. Все, о чем думал мужчина, — о своем неослабевающем желании вернуться домой и вернуть все на свои места.

Преклоняя колено перед кхалиси и предлагая меч ее брату, Мормонт не чувствовал ничего, кроме усталости. Но перенесенные лишения и страдания не успели — или не смогли — ожесточить его. Несмотря ни на что, он оставался человеком. И потому, в те несколько секунд, пока Дейенерис проходила мимо него, следуя за мужем, в его сердце все же промелькнуло что-то, отдаленно напоминающее человеческое чувство. Это была жалость. Совсем немного, но вполне достаточно для того, кем должен был стать Мормонт, если хотел выполнить приказ и получить столь желанное вознаграждение. Он смотрел на нее, испуганную девочку, идущую навстречу самой жизни — настоящей в ее жестокости и грязи — сквозь толпу чужих людей и чуждых традиций, и почему-то не мог заставить себя отвести взгляд.

Сам того не заметив, сир Джорах сблизился с ней, став кем-то вроде старшего друга, советчика и наставника. Дейенерис нельзя было назвать открытой и доверчивой — годы скитаний, лишений, предательств и обмана оставили свой след, — но в те дни она как никогда нуждалась в ком-то близком, кто способен понять и поддержать. Вот только в кхаласаре рядом с ней не было никого, кому она могла бы полностью довериться. Визерис? Она боялась своего брата, боялась настолько, что не могла признаться даже самой себе в том, что не уважает его и не видит в нем дракона. Служанки? Они казались Дейенерис недалекими и ненадежными, хоть с ними и было приятно поговорить на отвлеченные темы. Кхал Дрого? Несмотря на зарождающееся между ними чувство и попытки Дени понять и принять образ его жизни, они в каком-то смысле так и остались чужими друг другу людьми.

Сир Джорах же говорил на общем языке и, по его словам, служил ее семье. На первое время для принцессы того оказалось достаточно. Дейенерис даже как-то не задумывалась, стоит ли доверять ему. Она просто доверилась. Мормонт видел это, но даже не подозревал, к чему может привести их сближение.

Как и другие, видел он и изменения, происходящие в кхалиси. Только если Визерис не понимал, откуда в его всегда тихой, робкой, молчаливой сестре столько силы и веры, то рыцарь знал ответ на этот вопрос и лишь тихо посмеивался над глупостью самопровозглашенного короля. Дейенерис не менялась — она всегда была такой. Просто до этого момента ее сила дракона спала и у девушки не было ничего, что могло бы пробудить ее. Он увидел в ней того человека, служить которому стало бы для него честью, а не вынужденной мерой принять хоть чью-то сторону в приближающейся войне. В его сердце больше не осталось ни капли жалости к девушке: ее место заняло уважение.

Со временем Мормонт понял, как сильно заблуждался. Нельзя вновь обрести то, что уже потерял. Но взамен потерянного всегда можно найти что-то новое. Так, Джорах нашел Дейенерис. И на вопрос, готов ли он променять ее секреты — а вместе с ними и жизнь — на возможность вернуться, мужчина бы уже не смог ответить с той же уверенностью, что и раньше.

«Она слишком близко». Эти слова вихрем пронеслись в голове Джораха, пока его глаза скользили аккуратно начертанным буквам на тонком листке пергамента. Стоило взгляду зацепиться за пару заветных слов о помиловании, и сердце, вместо того, чтобы радостно забиться от предвкушения дороги домой, — оборвалось, оставив после себя дыру и мучительную боль в груди. «Она слишком близко», — шептал голос в его голове. Только теперь рыцарь понял, какую ошибку — грубую, страшную, — совершил, позволив себе сблизиться с кхалиси. Все изменилось и ничего не исправить. Раньше он не раздумывая бы повернул назад и последовал за давней мечтой, сейчас — остановился на распутье. Его помилование означало ее смерть. Он вернется домой, а она — та, кого он любит, — погибнет. Сир Джорах оглянулся назад, на Дейенерис. Та беззаботно бродила по рынку, дружелюбно разговаривая со словоохотливыми продавцами и рассматривая выставленные на продажу местные диковинки. Вдруг Дени засмеялась и повернулась в сторону Мормонта, ища глазами того, кто рассмешил ее на редкость остроумной шуткой. Увидев верного друга, она оборвала смех и тепло улыбнулась мужчине. «Она слишком близко». Взгляды серых и голубых глаз пересеклись и за секунду решили все, над чем размышлял сир Джорах долгими бессонными ночами. В последний раз взглянув на потерявший всякий смысл текст письма, Мормонт небрежно смял листок, сунул в глубокий карман и поспешил спасать свою кхалиси, уже протянувшую руку за чашей, сулящей ей верную смерть. Рыцарь не оставил свою мечту — он просто ушел к другой.

Той ночью, после смерти кхала, Джораху пришлось испытать самые сильные чувства за всю свою — долгую, по меркам юной Дейенерис — жизнь. Когда ее теплые губы коснулись его заросшего щетиной лица, кожа мгновенно вспыхнула, и Джораху показалось, будто не Дейенерис, а он сам идет на костер. Или уже горит в нем? Чувства смешались так сильно и так быстро, что мужчина уже не мог в них разобраться. Единственное, чего он хотел, — чтобы тот момент длился вечно. Чтобы время остановилось, чтобы все исчезли, а и они так и остались стоять: рука мужчины — на предплечье кхалиси, ее пальцы — на его лице. Она поцеловала его не в щеку, а чуть ниже, в скулу, и тогда, в тот самый момент, ему показалось, что в том поцелуе было что-то большее. Что-то, кроме благодарности за заботу и беспокойство. Что-то, похожее на взаимность. Это уже потом, много позже той во многих смыслах памятной ночи, после долгих и мучительных часов размышлений, ему и в голову не приходило воспринимать тот поцелуй как что-то очень личное и принадлежащее лишь им двоим. «Пора бы уже избавиться от детской наивности, Мормонт», — мысленно изводил себя Джорах.

Рыцарю казалось, что он умер вместе с обезумевшей от горя кхалиси. Мужчина доверял ей, но не верил в то, что она делала. Так было до момента, когда он увидел ее посреди пепелища — невредимую, без единого ожога или царапины. Она смотрела на мир светлым, горящим взглядом, словно в ее глазах поселился бушевавший вокруг огонь. Джорах не замечал ее обнаженного тела, которое часто виделось ему во снах переплетенным с его. Он видел только душу, сгоревшую дотла и восставшую из пепла. Ведь любил мужчина именно ее — не яркую внешность, до щемящей боли в груди напоминающую ему о другой красавице с волосами цвета серебра, которая покинула его, кажется, совсем недавно, — но то, что за ней скрывалось. Он влюбился в серые глаза, излучавшие свет и мудрость, в распущенные белоснежные волосы, сияющие луной в свете солнца, в каждую из множества интонаций звонкого голоса, отдающего до безумия безрассудные приказы, в бледно-розовые губы, вечно изогнутые в лукавой, всезнающей улыбке, в хрупкие плечи со шрамами от глубоких царапин, оставленных драконами, в руки с тонкими запястьями и длинными пальцами, нежно скользящие по его лицу и держащие его руку, но крепко сжимающие цепи, сдерживающие армию безупречных и беспощадных воинов.

Чувства захлестнули мужчину с головой и ему ничего не оставалось, кроме как признать и принять их, как принимаем мы все то, что не в силах изменить. Раскаявшийся в своем неверии и раздавленный обрушившимся на него прозрением, он рухнул на колени перед своей королевой и еле слышно прошептал клятву верности. Теперь эта женщина — часть его жизни, часть его судьбы, часть его самого. Кровь от крови.

Джорах не раз говорил Дейенерис, что ее семья имеет не так уж много прав на престол в силу того, что ее отец завоевал его, а не получил по наследству. Однако в глубине души мужчина верил — и день за днем его вера становилась все сильнее, — что именно она, его принцесса, достойна править Семью королевствами. Так что же мог предложить ей он, сир Джорах Мормонт? Все. Он был готов дать ей мудрый совет и острый меч, веру и надежду, время, чтобы справиться с потерей, и повод жить дальше, армию и союзников, Железный Трон и Семь Королевств. Свою жизнь, если потребуется. Он не раздумывая и с радостью отдаст ее за ту, кого любит. Ей стоит только попросить.

 — Сир Джорах! — высокий от волнения голос отозвался чарующей мелодией в голове рыцаря. — Берите коня и отправляйтесь на восток. Ищите города, поселения, караваны, людей. Нам нужны пища, вода, оружие и союзники.

Сир Джорах Мормонт благодарил старых и новых богов за ту минуту, когда он начал любоваться Дейенерис. Минуту, когда он впервые назвал ее своей. Вслух. И Дени не отвергла его. Может, она и правда знает. Может, даже испытывает к нему нечто похожее на взаимность. Просто королеве тоже нужно время, чтобы понять и принять свои чувства. Он даст его ей. Он даст ей все, что она пожелает. Ведь она дала ему то, ради чего стоит жить.

 — Слушаюсь, моя кхалиси.


	6. С возвращением домой

«Это ж королева, мать вашу! Мы сражаемся и умираем ради вас, о славная королева!»

Разбитое сердце рыцаря вновь подало признаки жизни. Вскочив с каменной скамьи, мужчина поспешил к воротам. «Она здесь!», — билась в его голове единственная мысль. Теперь он не мог думать ни о чем — только о Дейенерис.

Когда Джорах попал в плен к работорговцам, надежда, что день за днем подпитывала его так необходимыми для долгого путешествия силами, моментально угасла. Он уже не верил, что вернется. Не верил, что взглянет в глаза своей любимой кхалиси. Поэтому сейчас до него не сразу дошел смысл раздавшегося на Арене крика. Ему было жизненно важно увидеть ее прямо сейчас, в эту секунду — хотя бы незаметно, издали, одним глазком.

Джорах чувствовал, как его охватывает ярость. Безудержная, слепая, неистовая ярость. Она словно яд текла по его венам, проникая во все уголки души и пробуждая самые потаенные желания и низменные инстинкты. Возвращая к жизни дремавшего в мужчине зверя. «Мы сражаемся и умираем ради королевы!». Нет. Никто не смеет биться за Дейенерис. Никому не позволено умирать ради нее. Это только его право. И она — его. Его королева.

Рыцарь остановился перед самым выходом, осторожно приблизился к мощным железным воротам и выглянул в просвет. Секунда на то, чтобы пробежаться глазами по возвышению, на котором расположилась вся выжившая после репрессий Дени знать города, — и мир перестает существовать. «Она все так же прекрасна», — думал Мормонт, с жадным восхищением наблюдая за кхалиси. Мужчина до последнего не верил, что увидит ее. То ли девушка, то ли видение. Такая близкая и одновременно далекая.

Он бы еще долго не спускал с нее ревниво-собственнического взгляда, но промелькнувшая на ее побледневшем лице тень страха отрезвила мужчину. Рыцарь усмехнулся, еще не до конца понимая, что значит эта гримаса отвращения и жалости для него. Пора бы привыкнуть, кхалиси. Вы жестоки — и не терпите жестокости. Сколько крови уже пролилось — и сколько еще прольется — от ваших рук и в вашу честь, а вы все еще не выносите вида этих тонких ярко-алых ручьев, что струятся по песку, словно змеи. Сир Джорах ошибался, думая, что больше не увидит той маленькой девочки, с которой познакомился на свадьбе кхала Дрого. Вот же она, прямо перед ним. Нервно ломает пальцы, отводит погрустневший взгляд темно-серых глаз и подвигается чуть ближе к сидящему рядом Хиздару зо Лораку, будто желая спрятаться за его спиной от разворачивающихся перед ней последствиях ее же приказа.

Дейенерис встала, и Джорах сразу напрягся: зверь внутри него почуял неладное. Она делала шаг прочь от Арены — и он нога в ногу с ней отходил от заржавевших от капель крови ворот. Рыцарь был готов взвыть от отчаяния. «Не уходи!», — мысленно срывал глотку он. — «Я здесь, я буду сражаться за тебя! Я убью их всех!».

Они должны встретиться. Он должен сделать все, чтобы она увидела его. Он успеет, успеет, успеет. Голова закружилась и Мормонт схватился за стену, чтобы удержаться на ногах. Вернувшись за оружием, он не удостоил озадаченного его странным поведением Беса ни словом, ни взглядом. Рыцарь снова скрылся за поворотом, а Тирион откинулся на холодную каменную стену их общей темницы и задумался, глядя ему вслед.

Сир Джорах стремительным шагом вновь приблизился к воротам, надел шлем, крепко, до хруста костей сжал рукоять меча и, толкнув железную створку, вышел на Арену.  
 — Жди своей очереди, грязная тварь!

Первой жертве Мормонта просто не повезло: плененный рыцарь не собирался нападать на мужчину, но вырвавшийся на свободу зверь не терпел никого на своем пути. Кружа по Арене, Джорах заметил, что его появление взволновало королеву: та вернулась на свое место, но, вместо того, чтобы сесть, подошла к самому краю ямы и устремила пристальный взгляд на воина, отважившегося бросить вызов не только соперникам, но и своему господину. Ее внимание придало ему сил и уверенности. На мгновение Мормонт даже позволил себе поверить в счастливый конец сегодняшней истории: он одержит победу на поединке и преклонит колено перед своей королевой в знак раскаяния, а она смилостивится и разрешит ему занять место советника и друга. Да, так и будет. Но ведь сначала надо убить их всех правда? Зверь тихо зарычал, требуя очередного жертвоприношения. Мормонт растянул тонкие обветренные губы в зловещей улыбке: он с удовольствием принесет в жертву своей ярости тех, кто посягнул на принадлежащее ему по праву. И ринулся в бой.

Забыв о страхе и жалости, Дейенерис с замиранием сердца наблюдала за рыцарем. Нет, она не знала, кто он, и совсем не думала в тот момент об изгнанном предателе. Но что-то в этом мужчине — его движениях, и ударах меча — казалось ей странным. Он не был похож на остальных рабов: воин бросался на противников, подняв голову и гордо расправив плечи. В нем чувствовались сила, опыт и мудрость. А еще склонность к бунтарству. Наверное, именно этой чертой он и обратил на себя внимание королевы, почти заставив ее желать его победы. Следя, как один за другим падают на землю пораженные острым мечом соперники, она гадала: что заставило этого человека выйти на Арену? Почему другие вышли из-за тех ворот, ведомые своим господином, а он рвался в бой сам, готовый убить любого, кто осмелится помешать ему? Когда другие убивали демонстративно, подтащив едва сопротивляющуюся жертву к ногам королевы, этот рыцарь закрывал обреченного собственным телом, прежде чем мощным ударом свалить на землю. Когда в других чувствовался дух соперничества, этот мужчина бился озлобленно и отчаянно, словно он за что-то мстил, словно от этой битвы зависело все его будущее.

Следующие несколько минут тишина прерывалась лишь звоном мечей и лязгом доспехов. Удар, еще один — и последний противник повержен. Зверь довольно замурлыкал, а Джорах встряхнул головой и оглянулся по сторонам. Он провел весь бой в странном наваждении, в чувстве ярости и мести, в отчаянной надежде, и теперь ему потребовалось время, чтобы вернуться в окружающую его действительность. Мужчина почти не помнил, как убил всех этих людей. Но, встретив заинтересованный взгляд кхалиси, Джорах моментально вспомнил, ради чего проливал кровь рабов.

Не раздумывая больше ни секунды, он приблизился к возвышению, на краю которого стояла Дейенерис. Стражники направили на него копья, но королева жестом руки приказала опустить оружие. Мормонт подошел чуть ближе: в ту минуту больше всего на свете ему хотелось остаться с кхалиси наедине. Раскрыться перед ней, сказать, как сильно сожалеет обо всем и в тысячный раз попросить прощения. Но это, конечно, невозможно. И сир Джорах продолжал молча стоять перед своей королевой. Его время и ее терпение истекали, как течет песок сквозь пальцы. Наконец, рыцарь поднял чуть дрожащие руки, неловким, нерешительным жестом стащил шлем и, медленно подняв голову, взглянул в глаза принцессе.

Теперь мир перестал существовать для нее. Захлестнувшие Дени чувства смешались, и в них стало невозможно разобраться. Да это было и не нужно: прислушайся она к охватившему ее гневу при виде подлого предателя или, напротив, непрошеной радости от встречи со старым другом, и беды было бы не миновать. Но королева не имеет права на лишние эмоции. Она выше этого. Они только мешают. А потому то странное состояние оцепенения, в которое впала Дейенерис, увидев, кто скрывался за железной маской, быстро прошло. Она невидящим взглядом смотрела ему в глаза, не замечая ни отчаянной надежды, ни бесконечного счастья, ни смертельного страха. Это ее не касается.

Королева приподняла брови и едва заметно покачала головой, словно говоря «это ничего не меняет». Да, вы сражались за меня в бойцовой яме и да, вы победили. Но вы ослушались моего приказа. И еще, вы предали меня, помните? Я не прощаю предателей. По крайней мере, так быстро и просто.

 — Уберите его с моих глаз, — боль, от которой голос Дейенерис внезапно задрожал, услышал даже сам рыцарь. Не желая верить, что все было зря, он рванулся к ней, умоляя уделить ему всего пару минут, — ему бы хватило и доли секунды, если бы королева подпустила его к себе еще хоть на шаг — но подоспевшие стражники заключили его в железные объятия. В отчаянии он искал хоть что-то, что могло бы остановить ее, что дало бы ему шанс.  
 — Я привез вам подарок!

Но кхалиси не верила ему — или не хотела верить, боясь проявить слабость на глазах у своего народа. Дейенерис повернулась, чтобы уйти, но тут ее настигло неожиданное «Он не лжет!». Стоило Джораху услышать голос своего спутника — ведь, скажем по правде, Тирион уже давно перестал быть его пленником, сейчас они были скорее, собратьями по несчастью, — и его сердце вновь забилось, предчувствуя, что это еще не конец. Мормонт обернулся к выходящему из-за ворот Бесу и продолжал следить за ним, пока тот шаг за шагом приближался к его королеве.

 — Это правда, — повторил Ланнистер, боясь, что Дейенерис не станет слушать и его.  
 — Кто ты такой? — в голосе Дени проскользнули нотки презрения. Она злилась и не понимала ничего из того, что происходило сегодня на ее глазах.  
 — Я его подарок, — ответил Бес, звеня цепями наручников.  
И, посмотрев долгим испытующим взглядом на ту, о которой ему столько рассказывал Варис, наконец представился:  
 — Рад познакомиться, ваша милость. Меня зовут Тирион Ланнистер.

Почти каждый из собравшейся толпы, понимая важность момента, внимательно следил за меняющимся выражением лица королевы и старался узнать, о чем она думает, Но очень скоро даже Мормонт, так близко знающий свою кхалиси, не мог различить в потяжелевшем взгляде и оттенка испытываемых ею эмоций. А эмоций было много. Дейенерис смотрела на карлика и не верила своим глазам. Вот же он, один из ее кровных врагов: стоит перед ней скованный по рукам и ногам, искривив губы в усмешке, прищурив глаза и упрямо вздернув подбородок. Вот же он, весь в ее власти. Она не знала, что сказать. Она не знала, что подумать. В тот момент Дейенерис даже не понимала, как и благодаря кому она сейчас смотрит в глаза одному из убийц ее семьи. Сир Джорах тщетно пытался снова обратить на себя ее внимание. Отчего-то он был уверен, что теперь все будет по-другому. Может, ему просто хотелось верить в тот счастливый конец, который он придумал. «Не забудь обо мне», — мысленно молил он ее. И в ту же секунду, словно прочитав его мысли, королева посмотрела на него. «Я ведь никогда не забывала о нем», — подумала она, пока ее растерянный взгляд скользил по лицу Мормонта.

 — Что прикажете делать, моя королева? — подал голос стоящий позади нее Даарио.  
 — Обоих — во дворец. Я хочу поговорить с ними наедине.  
С этими словами Дейенерис развернулась и с чувством выполненного долга наконец покинула ненавистные бойцовые ямы.

***

 — Так вы хотите стать моим советником? — усмехнулась Дейенерис. — Прекрасно. Тогда дайте первый совет: скажите, что мне сделать с ним?  
Она кивнула в сторону стоящего рядом с Тирионом Мормонта, но не взглянула на него. Джорах же не спускал с нее глаз,  
 — Я поклялась убить его, если он вернется … — протянула кхалиси.  
 — Я знаю, — прервал девушку Бес. Джорах бросил на него нерешительный взгляд, гадая, поможет ли карлик ему еще раз, как сделал это на Арене.  
 — Будут ли люди верить королеве, которая не держит своих обещаний?  
Тирион поднялся на несколько ступенек по лестнице, ведущей к трону и, развернувшись, задумчиво посмотрел на своего спутника сверху вниз.  
 — Кем бы ни был сир Джорах, когда он начал доносить на вас, с тех пор он полностью изменился.  
 — О, правда? — рассмеялась Дени. — И откуда же вам об этом известно? Вы провели с ним не так много времени, чтобы узнать его по-настоящему. Даже мне, несмотря на годы, проведенные вместе, этого сделать не удалось.  
 — Я провел с ним достаточно времени, — ответил Бес, чеканя каждое слово, — чтобы понять одну довольно занятную вещь: я не помню случая — а память у меня хорошая, поверьте, — когда человек в здравом уме посвящал себя чему-то так же страстно, как он — служению вам. Этот мужчина утверждает, что убьет за вас и умрет за вас, и до сих пор он ничем не заставил меня усомниться в своих намерениях.

Каждое слово нового советника отдавалось эхом в опустевшем с момента ухода Мормонта сердце Дейенерис.  
 — И все же он предал вас, — продолжал свою речь Полумуж. — Была ли у него возможность признаться? И признался ли он?  
 — Нет, — казалось, еще мгновение, и дрожащий от гнева голос королевы сорвется. — Пока его не вынудили.  
Теперь она не сводила с него глаз, а рыцарь отвел взгляд. Он был готов переживать этот момент снова и снова, лишь бы навсегда остаться в этом зале с ней, с королевой. Дени продолжала говорить что-то, не задумываясь о смысле сказанного: ей просто хотелось, чтобы сир Джорах почувствовал боль, которую причинил ей. Чтобы понял, каково это — быть преданным.  
Ланнистер еще раз взглянул на Мормонта и, поднявшись еще на пару ступенек, снова обратился к королеве.  
 — Он боготворит вас, — тихо произнес он. — Думаю, он в вас влюблен. Но он не доверил вам правды. Он не посчитал вас достаточно мудрой, чтобы простить его. И знаете что? Я тоже вас таковой не считаю.

В зале надолго повисла тишина.  
 — Мне воспринимать это как оскорбление?  
 — Нет, Дейенерис. Как урок на будущее. Хотите, я расскажу, что будет дальше? Вы прогоните его — потому что от решения казнить верного вам рыцаря я отговорю вас за считанные секунды — и он снова вернется. Возможно, с очередным подарком, возможно — без. Рано или поздно. Но вернется. И так будет продолжаться очень долго. Каждый раз он будет возвращаться из изгнания, просто чтобы понять, стали ли вы достаточно мудрой и сможете ли простить и принять его. Если нет — он уйдет. И снова вернется. Очень надеюсь, что однажды вы обретете эту мудрость, ведь без нее вам будет сложно не только завоевать, но и удержать Железный Трон. Лучше поздно, чем никогда.  
Дейенерис долго сверлила взглядом карлика, прежде чем снова заговорить.  
 — А что скажете вы, сир Джорах? Почему вы не воспользовались приглашением вернуться домой? Это же единственное, чего вы всегда хотели и о чем молились …  
 — Я все еще хочу вернуться, кхалиси. Но только не на север. Это больше не мой дом.  
 — Правда? — приподняла бровь принцесса. — И где же он?  
 — Здесь, — взглянув ей в глаза, твердо ответил Мормонт. — Мой дом рядом с вами.  
Дени перевела взгляд на стоящего перед ней Тириона. На мгновение Джораху показалось, что между ними происходит диалог — без слов, только мысли. Они быстро поняли друг друга, эти ужасные дети ужасных отцов.

Королева знала, что поступает правильно как человек, но допускает огромную ошибку как правитель. И все же решение уже было принято — до того, как прозвучали слова о доме. Не нужно никаких «поздно» и «никогда». Она и так ждала достаточно долго.  
 — Тогда с возвращением, сир Джорах. С возвращением домой.

***

Покидая тронный зал вслед за Мормонтом, советник не выдержал и, задержавшись у трона королевы, спросил:  
 — Кажется, вы опасались, что подданным не понравится, как королева выполняет данные обещания?  
На что та, усмехнувшись, ответила:  
 — Я дочь своего отца. Безумие у нас в крови. На его счету — сотни и тысячи безумств… Могу я позволить себе хотя бы одно?  
 — Ошибаетесь, ваша милость, — ухмыльнулся в ответ карлик. — Это самый разумный поступок, который могла совершить королева на вашем месте.

***

 — Почему?  
 — Что именно?  
 — Не притворяйся, что не понял вопроса. Почему ты вступился за меня перед ней?  
 — Ах, это. Ты опытный воин, а ей такие нужны, если она готова и дальше проливать кровь, чтобы захватить Семь Королевств.  
 — Очень смешно.  
 — Отнюдь, Мормонт. Это правда. Я видел, как ты сражаешься.  
 — Этого мало.  
Вместо ответа послышался усталый вздох.  
 — Ну хорошо. Я скажу тебе, почему. Слушай внимательно, я подобными словами не разбрасываюсь и второй раз повторять не стану. За свою жизнь я видел многое — куда больше, чем большинство людей. Наверное, я видел все — кроме любви. Когда-то мне казалось что я и сам любил. И лишь встретив тебя, я понял, что это не так. Я бы не дал своей любви второго шанса… А вот твоя его вполне заслуживает.  
Молчание. Шорох горящей свечи и звон бокалов, полных вина.  
 — Спасибо, Бес.  
 — Не за что, Медведь. Не дай ее безумию погубить вас.  
 — Неважно. В ее крови течет не только безумие, но и огонь. Мы уже сгорели. Дотла. 


	7. Я хочу тебя

— И давно ваш слуга влюблен в вас?  
Ксаро сменил тему так неожиданно, что Дейенерис не сразу поняла, о чем и о ком говорит ее собеседник. А когда наконец поняла, ответила слишком поспешно, за что удостоилась снисходительно-неверящего взгляда темнокожего мужчины.  
 — Он мне не слуга. И уж тем более не влюблен в меня.  
 — Тогда кто же он вам?  
 — Он мой советник…  
Кхалиси хотела добавить «и друг», но, увидев Джораха, поглощенного разговором с незнакомой южной женщиной в странной маске, на несколько мгновений отвлеклась и потеряла контроль над тем, что говорит. Ксаро выжидательно смотрел на нее с мягкой усмешкой в черных глазах, словно заранее знал ответ.  
 — …и близкий друг.  
 — Вы сами верите в то, что говорите?  
Она одарила собеседника до крайности удивленным взглядом.  
 — К чему весь этот разговор, господин Ксаро? Вы пригласили меня, чтобы обсудить мои отношения с моим народом?  
 — Прошу вас простить мою дерзость, принцесса, но они больше не ваш народ. Разве что только он все еще принадлежит вам… — Ксаро кивнул на стоящего неподалеку Мормонта. После разговора с загадочной южанкой рыцарь спрятался от палящего солнца в тени раскидистого дерева и, оставаясь на почтительном расстоянии, наблюдал за Дени и ее спутником.  
 — Я кхалиси. Они — мой кхаласар, — в голосе Дейенерис послышались стальные нотки. — А сир Джорах свободный человек…  
 — …променявший свободу на служение вам, — закончил за нее фразу Ксоан Даксос. — Обычно так не поступают без особых причин.  
 — Стало быть, вам известны его мотивы лучше, чем мне?  
 — Просто я знаю, чего хотят мужчины, — его снисходительная улыбка начинала раздражать кхалиси. Она уже хотела прервать затянувшийся разговор ни о чем, но последовавшие за этим слова заставили ее передумать. Ксаро лишь хотел знать, что предлагают ей Джорах и останки кхаласара — и предложить больше. И это подействовало на нее именно так, как он рассчитывал. Пока мужчина говорил, Дени не отрывала от него пристального взгляда. Принцесса старалась не показывать интерес к его предложению слишком явно, но, по тому, как заблестели темно-серые глаза Матери драконов, Даксос понял, что задел девушку за живое. Ведь именно об этом она и мечтала — не просто вооруженная армия, но целая флотилия на покорение Узкого моря, отделявшего ее от дома.

Темнокожий южанин неплохо разбирался в людях и умело пользовался своей проницательностью. Вот и сейчас ему почти удалось уговорить кхалиси принять столь щедрое предложение: он расписал картину их светлого будущего такими яркими красками, что Дейенерис на несколько секунд потеряла связь с реальностью. В ту минуту королева позволила себе не обратить особого внимания на его «мы» вместо «она».

Мы сможем завоевать, мы сядем на трон, наше будущее, наши дети… Порой в погоне за своей мечтой человек готов прибегнуть к любым средствам, которые, как он думает, позволят ему приблизиться к цели. Одни выбирают такой путь от отчаяния, другие — от ослепившей их страсти. Дени относилась ко вторым: она сделала возвращение домой не просто своей заветным желанием, но делом жизни. И теперь, узнав о смерти Роберта и Семи королевствах, раздирающих друг друга в борьбе за власть одного из четырех ложных королей, кхалиси поняла, что пришло время действовать. Неважно, на что ей придется пойти ради этого. Неважно, чем и как заплатить. Неважно, что будет дальше.

Хорошо, когда в такие переломные моменты рядом с человеком, охваченным подобной страстью, окажется верный друг, который сможет отговорить, или, если нужно, силой удержать от неразумных поступков. У Дейенерис такой друг имелся: сир Джорах был готов прийти ей на выручку в любую минуту и по любому поводу. Дать совет своей королеве или спасти ей жизнь — все, что касалось Дени, было одинаково важно для Мормонта.

Узнав о предложении Ксаро, рыцарь впал в бешенство и, наверное, впервые так резко высказал свое несогласие с мнением кхалиси. Мормонт не верил южному мужчине и был уверен, что видит его насквозь: слишком много подобных сомнительных личностей ему пришлось встретить на своем пути, еще до того, как он поступил на службу к Дейенерис. Вместе с возрастом к нему пришли опыт и мудрость, и мужчина как мог пытался поделиться ими со своей юной королевой, не желая, чтобы та совершила ошибки своих предшественниц — таких же молодых женщин, доверившихся взрослым мужчинам и ставшими впоследствии их тенью.

Гнев — не единственное, что испытывал сир Джорах в тот момент. Пусть он не признавался в этом даже самому себе, но в его голосе так и сквозила боль от нанесенной обиды. Что особенного сделал этот великан Ксаро ради королевы, что теперь она отмахивается от советов своего верного друга и защитника, который способен ради нее на нечто большее, чем просто порезать себе руку? Они многое пережили вместе — и все это может перечеркнуть один взмах ножа и горсть золотых монет?

 — Богачи всегда хотят получить больше, чем дают! Кто знает, что они потребуют взамен? Или вы хотите вечно быть обязанной им и действовать по их просьбе или приказу, в благодарность за помощь?!

Сир Джорах говорил что-то про осторожность и благоразумие, но Дейенерис не слушала рыцаря — как и не слышала скрытого смысла в интонациях его голоса. Вспыхивая в ответ на каждую оброненную им фразу, она не переставая думала о своем. Она никак не могла отделаться от навязчивых воспоминаний о беседе с Ксаро.

«Кто он вам?»

Она злилась на него. Не потому, что он разговаривал с ней как с ребенком или так настойчиво просил отказаться от предложения южанина — пусть мужчина и не произносил этого вслух, все было понятно по его реакции, как только Дейенерис сообщила ему эту новость. Она злилась, оттого, что не понимала, чего он хочет. Оттого, что не могла ответить на вопрос своего собеседника.

 — Я лишь хочу…  
И Дени не выдержала. «Кто он вам?».  
 — Так чего же вы хотите?!  
Мормонт опешил: редко ему случалось слышать в голосе кхалиси столько эмоций, когда она говорила с ним наедине. От удивления он чуть было не произнес то, что не давало ему покоя много ночей подряд. Необдуманные, неправильные, но искренние слова были готовы сорваться с иссушенных южными ветрами губ. Принцессе казалось, что она уже знает ответ: она хотела и боялась услышать то, о чем подумала. Но в последний момент Джорах будто передумал — а может, просто не решился на признание.  
 — Увидеть свою королеву на Железном Троне.

Нет. Ответ неправильный. Дени подошла вплотную к рыцарю и спросила еще раз. Она действовала не по своей воле, а так, будто кто-то невидимый управлял ею изнутри. Мормонт опустил голову и отошел на шаг. Принцесса снова приблизилась, подняла руку и коснулась кончиками пальцев его заросшего рыжеватой щетиной подбородка, заставляя рыцаря взглянуть нa нее.  
 — Чего хочешь ты, Джорах?  
И тут же пожалела о заданном вопросе, и о чьей-то решимости, вселившейся в ее тело, и о том, что их лица разделяет всего пара сантиметров.  
 — Вы уверены, кхалиси? — взгляд потемневших синих глаз прожигал ее насквозь.  
 — Я имею на это право, — тихо ответила королева.

Все то разумное, чем сдерживал себя Джорах, вдруг перестало существовать. Он обнял кхалиси за плечи и мягко оттолкнул назад. Теперь отступала Дейенерис. Мужчина прижал ее к стене, навис над ней и, почти касаясь губами ее губ, прошептал:  
 — Я хочу тебя.  
И поцеловал, боясь, что второго такого шанса у него не будет. В тот момент он не сильно отличался от своей юной спутницы, загоревшейся идеей иметь все и прямо сейчас. А Дейенерис, оставив сомнения и страхи, ответила на его поцелуй. Если это было предложением, то она приняла его. Ведь королева знала, что рыцарю не нужно от нее ничего из того, что мог бы пожелать, попросить или потребовать Ксаро. Она не ответила ему «да», потому что он не любил ее, — а что значит заключить брак без любви, она уже знала. Это лотерея, в которую Дени больше не хотела играть. Она не ответила ему «нет», потому что прежде хотела сама узнать ответы на свои вопросы. «Кто он вам?».

С наступлением ночи Джорах покинул ее, чтобы найти корабль и исполнить обещание, данное королеве. Дейенерис подошла к окну и долго смотрела вслед своему рыцарю, а затем подняла глаза к небу. Кхалиси смотрела на темно-синий купол, на котором одна за другой зажигались крошечные звезды, и улыбалась. Теперь она знала.

 — Так кто же он вам?  
 — Он… Мой.  
 — Так просто?  
 — Да. Здесь больше нечего добавить.


	8. Там, где ты

— Там у тебя будут драконы.  
— Там у меня не будет тебя.

Если бы кто-нибудь спросил королеву, что такого случилось на Великих Играх, от чего теперь ее взгляд полон ужаса, Дейенерис даже при желании не смогла бы ответить.В попытке защитить юный разум, из ее памяти было стерто почти все, что произошло на трибунах. Дени не помнила почти ничего: когда принцесса мысленно возвращалась к событиям того дня, она видела лишь плотную серую дымку, окутавшую ее воспоминания. Кхалиси боялась и вместе с тем тайно желала рассеять туман. Будь Дени достаточно сильной, она бы сделала это с той же досадой, с какой человек смахивает пыль со стопки старых фотографий. Он точно знает, сколько боли принесет один взгляд на эти ветхие листочки бумаги, ведь на них запечатлены самые близкие и родные — те, которых больше нет рядом с ним. И все же, стоит ему взять в руки пожелтевшие снимки, и он уже готов вновь испытать горечь утраты, пролить слезы скорби и вознести отчаянно-страстные молитвы старым и новым богам. Какими бы болезненными ни были воспоминания, мы не в силах от них отказаться, ведь они — все, что у нас остается после каждого момента счастья и после каждой потери.

Но, несмотря ни на что, Дейенерис чувствовала — в тот день случилось что-то ужасное. Иначе почему страх до сих пор не выпустил ее из своих цепко-липких объятий? И она снова и снова прокручивала в памяти предшествовавшие Играм события, пытаясь понять, что могло пойти не так. Как она, королева Юга, могла допустить восстание и гибель сотен своих подданных — воинов и мирного населения? Они одержали победу в той битве с целой армией людей в золотых масках, но война за Миэрин и другие южные города была проиграна. Теперь власть королевы казалась чем-то призрачным, мнимым. Она вроде и есть, а вроде и нет. Или, может быть, сама Дейенерис выдумала ее? Положение принцессы и чудом оставшихся в живых приближенных висело на волоске. Каждый из собравшихся в тронном зале чувствовал, как истекает время, дарованное Дени на царствование над южными землями. Кто знает, как долго они смогут прятаться в стены пирамиды, пока Сыны Гарпий не возьмут ее штурмом?

И все же было кое-что, что девушке удалось сохранить в своей памяти нетронутым. Ничтожная доля секунды, решившая для нее все.

Сир Джорах Мормонт едва дождался приказа, после чего стремглав вылетел на Арену, держа наготове меч и не сводя глаз с принцессы. Клятва верности отдавалась глухим эхом во всех уголках утонувшего в крови города, и голос мужчины был тверд — точно так же, как был спокоен его обладатель. Он смотрел на свою королеву, нападая на противников и уворачиваясь от их ударов, — все время, пока бился за ее имя, за ее славу, за ее честь. Он смотрел на Дейенерис, убивая предателя, подкравшегося к ней из-за спины, протягивая ей руку, а вместе с ней — свое окаменевшее сердце, закрывая ее собственным телом от летящих со всех сторон клинков. И даже когда Смерть заглянула Мормонту в глаза и распахнула свои объятия ему навстречу, он смотрел лишь на нее, свою кхалиси.

Тем моментом, за который Дени цеплялась изо всех сил, не желая потерять и его в омуте серого тумана, был взгляд сира Джораха за секунду до того, как в его тело вонзилось ребристое лезвие ножа. И еще один, секунду спустя, — выражение глаз истекающего кровью рыцаря у ее ног.

Когда битва закончилась, — а с появлением черного дракона она закончилась быстро, — кхалиси распорядилась, чтобы Мормонта отнесли во дворец, и сама отправилась вслед за ними. Когда четверо Безупречных поднимали раненого, из его груди вырвался мучительный стон. Дейенерис шла, не оборачиваясь, но каждый доносившийся до нее звук причинял ей страдания, будто это ее раз за разом били ножом в гордо выпрямленную спину, едва прикрытую белоснежным платьем.

Даарио, Тирион, Миссандея и Серый Червь собрались в тронном зале, ожидая прихода королевы, но та не спешила явиться на созванный совет. По правде говоря, она не помнила о нем, — как и об остальных своих обязанностях. Ее мысли занимал Джорах, лежащий без сознания в темной комнате. Дени никому не позволила прикасаться к рыцарю: слишком свежи были воспоминания о доверившемся ей Дрого и предавшей ее Мирре.

Мормонт так долго был без сознания, то Дени почти поверила в то, что потеряла его еще там, на Арене. Сняв пропитавшиеся темно-алой кровью доспехи, промыв глубокую рану и перевязав ее, девушка легла рядом с рыцарем и крепко обняла его, будто надеялась таким образом удержать жизнь мужчины в своих хрупких на первый взгляд руках. Повинуясь внезапному порыву, она положила голову ему на плечо и закрыла глаза. Ей что-то снилось: странное место, полное вязкого серого тумана, окутавшего небо и землю, и они — королева и ее рыцарь, только вдвоем. Он держал ее за руку. Денирастерянно оглядывалась по сторонам, но не могла понять, где они находятся. Джорах тихо позвал ее по имени. Принцесса обернулась, взглянула на их сцепленные руки, перевела взгляд на него и утонула в темно-синих глазах рыцаря. Она подошла ближе и, потянувшись к мужчине, нежно обняла его за шею. В тот момент ее вдруг перестало интересовать, что это за место. Отчего-то она была уверена, что это — ее дом.

 — Я дома? — два слова, произнесенные хриплым, срывающимся голосом, вырвали ее из забытья.  
Дейенерис приподняла голову и поймала беспокойный взгляд очнувшегося Мормонта. Он метался по комнате, по голубому небу, видневшемуся из-за зарешеченного окна, по лицу королевы.  
 — Да, — едва сдерживая слезы ответила Дени. — Ты дома, сир Джорах. И я тоже.  
 — А что стало с остальными? Где Даарио и Хиздар зо Лорак? — бессвязно шептал раненый, продолжая метаться в бреду.  
 — Тшшш, — успокаивающе шептала королева. — Их нет. Нет никакого Даарио, нет никакого Хиздара. Есть только мы. Мы живы и теперь мы всегда будем вместе.

Она видела безумие, что плескалось в бушующем море его синих глаз. Это не было сумасшествием, повинуясь которому мы добровольно уходим в собственный — вымышленный — мир, предпочитая фантазию реальности. Это была агония — те несколько последних мгновений, когда человек еще жив, но больше не принадлежит миру живых. Он уже далеко отсюда, от всех тех, кто любит и ждет его. Сир Джорах пришел в себя, чтобы попрощаться с жизнью и той, которая стала для него ее единственным смыслом. Как сильно Дейенерис хотела поверить, что эти мгновения и правда будут длиться вечность.

 — Прости, моя королева, — прошептал пришедший в себя Мормонт. — Я обещал подарить тебе Железный Трон. Я не сдержал свое слово.  
 — Это не так. — у Дени перехватило дыхание, и голос предательски сорвался. — Ты обещал отдать за меня свою жизнь и сделал это. Почему?  
Сир Джорах лишь слабо улыбнулся в ответ и, поморщившись от боли, повернулся на бок, лицом к лицу с кхалиси.  
 — Я хотел, чтобы ты поверила мне. И я думал, что готов к смерти ради твоей веры, ради возвращения к тебе, ради твоего «я прощаю вас, сир Джорах».  
 — Я давно простила тебя.  
 — Знаю. Я увидел прощение в твоих глазах несколько дней назад, когда вместе с Ланнистером стоял перед тобой в тронном зале. Я понял, что могу вернуться еще и еще раз, и ты не казнишь меня за это. Только…  
 — Только…? — Дейенерис подвинулась к мужчине так близко, что он почувствовал ее прохладное дыхание на своем лице. Это так странно. По ее крови течет огонь, но если дотронуться до ее тела, ты почувствуешь лишь холод.  
 — Я не думал, что мне снова придется покинуть тебя. Я не догадывался, что это произойдет так скоро и — навсегда. И я никак не ожидал, что мне будет так жаль уходить.

Не зная, что сказать, девушка лишь в ужасе смотрела на побледневшего рыцаря. В следующую секунду она рывком обняла мужчину, прижалась к нему и прошептала:  
 — Не оставляй меня. Пожалуйста, не оставляй. Не сейчас.  
От прозвучавшего в ответ смешка из глаз кхалиси полились злые слезы.  
 — Когда-то ты сама хотела этого, моя королева.  
 — Но ты обещал быть рядом. Ты мог хотя бы раз не подчиниться моему приказу?  
 — Нет, кхалиси. Ведь тогда бы я мог покинуть тебя и этот мир гораздо раньше.  
 — Я бы не смогла казнить тебя.  
 — Смогла бы. Ты сильнее, чем думаешь, Дейенерис.  
 — Только когда ты со мной.  
 — Я всегда буду рядом.  
 — Я не верю.  
 — А стоило бы, моя королева. Я ведь умираю, чтобы доказать тебе, что мне можно верить.

Вместо ответа Дени прижалась губами к сухим и горячим губам мужчины. Еще теплившейся в его теле жизни хватило, чтобы ответить ей. Их поцелуй с терпким привкусом крови длился долго, забирая последние силы Джораха и вытягивая из него душу. Но он был только рад этому. Забери все, моя королева. Забери мое сердце, мою душу, мое дыхание, мою жизнь.  
 — Почему у нас было так мало времени?  
 — Ошибка каждого человека в том, что он не умеет правильно использовать отведенные ему минуты и часы. У нас их было достаточно, кхалиси.  
 — Но мне всегда будет мало.  
 — Знаю. Мне тоже.

Их объятия разорвал громкий стук в дверь. Но Дени предусмотрительно заперла ее, и теперь никто не мог помешать им с Джорахом. За деревянной створкой слышались громкие голоса и шум быстрых шагов. Кричал от отчаяния Даарио, плакала от страха Миссандея. Но Дейенерис не слышала их просьб выйти из комнаты и бежать вместе с ними. Их с рыцарем время истекало, но она решила, что больше не совершит ту ошибку, о которой говорил сир Джорах.

 — Тебе пора уходить, — через силу произнес Мормонт, зарывшись лицом в белоснежные волосы девушки, разметавшиеся по их просторному ложу.  
 — Я не хочу никуда идти, — устало ответила кхалиси. — Я хочу остаться здесь.  
 — Ты не хочешь вернуться домой?  
Она долго смотрела ему в глаза, прежде чем ответить.  
 — Я уже дома.  
 — Там у тебя будут драконы.  
 — Там у меня не будет тебя.

На город опустилась ночь. Крики за дверью стихли. Дени еще сильнее прижалась к Джораху и закрыла глаза. Она думала, что с рассветом все изменится, снова и навсегда. Он думал, что все останется как прежде, отныне и навеки.


	9. Впусти меня

Дейенерис играла с ним. Игра была безжалостной, бессмысленной и… Бессознательной. Сир Джорах чувствовал какой-то подвох в ее отношении к нему, но не мог понять до конца, чего она хочет. Кхалиси и сама не знала, чего добивается. Она то подпускала рыцаря чуть ближе, даруя призрачную надежду, то отталкивала, обрекая несчастного на вечные муки. Снова и снова он порывался уйти. Начать новую жизнь, оставив в прошлом этого юного белокурого чертенка, что разбил его ожившее было сердце. Но не мог. Сделав шаг прочь от Дени, он моментально разворачивался и шел обратно к ней, каждый раз подбираясь чуть ближе. Мормонт не останавливался до тех пор, пока не чувствовал столкновения с каменной стеной, которую королева возвела вокруг себя, чтобы защититься от кровожадного мира и его не менее жестоких обитателей. Рыцарь стучал, сбивая руки в кровь. Срывая голос, молил кхалиси довериться и впустить его.

 — Я больше никому не стану верить. Не хочу и не могу себе этого позволить.  
 — Можете. Вы можете поверить мне.  
 — Только вам? — Джорах не понял значение неподходящей случаю улыбки, что появилась на губах королевы.  
 — Да. За других я не ответчик.

Едва коснувшись хрупкого плеча девушки, мужчина снисходительно усмехнулся:  
 — В этом мире не выжить в одиночку. Вы слишком юны, чтобы это понять.  
Ее ответ хлестнул рыцаря по лицу ничуть не хуже пощечины. Нет, не так. Даже от удара боли было бы куда меньше.  
 — А вы слишком фамильярны!  
 — Простите, моя кхалиси.

Королева обернулась и одарила собеседника недоуменным взглядом. «Моя»? Она только что снова оттолкнула рыцаря, но тот лишь сделал вид, что подчинился негласному приказу своей госпожи. В тот момент Дени не до конца понимала, что делает. Ее обуревало столько чувств, что в них было не так просто разобраться за один миг. Ярость пополам со страхом, разочарование наравне с отчаянием. Оставаясь в глубине души маленькой испуганной девочкой, она до сих пор боялась ложиться спать в темноте и быть в одиночестве. Но сейчас ей вновь пришлось столкнуться с горькой правдой этого мира: каждый проживает свою жизнь в одиночку — так же, как в одиночку рождается и умирает. И нет разницы в том, кто ты: перед мрачной тенью одиночества все равны.

Принцесса не знала, что делать, чувствуя, как ее еще живое, бьющееся сердце покрывается каменной чешуей — той же, в чью клетку были заключены крошечные тела драконов. Придет ли в жизнь Дейенерис тот, кто сможет и захочет освободить ее — как дала она жизнь своему первенцу, Дрогону? Она хотела и боялась этого. Но еще больше королеву страшила мысль о том, что этот человек уже рядом с ней, и все, что от нее требуется — просто довериться ему. Ей так часто говорили, что у бесконечной преданности ее рыцаря есть свои причины, но она делала вид, что не слышит. Или не понимает. А затем Дени приходила к Джораху, находила повод для разговора и пытливо всматривалась в его лицо. И то, что она видела в выражении синих глаз заставляло трескаться каменную корку на ее сердце.

Нет. Такого не может быть. Ей предстоит долгий путь, и она должна пройти его в одиночку. Дейенерис снова и снова испытывала и отталкивала рыцаря, сознательно расширяя и углубляя пропасть между ними. Порой она подзывала Мормонта и осторожными намеками заставляла мужчину увидеть ее, эту бездну, и понять, как далеки они друг от друга. Отчаяние в глазах мужчины доставляло немало боли и девушке, которая притворялась, что не замечает сменяющей его решимости.

А потом в их размеренную и относительно спокойную жизнь ворвался южный вихрь по имени Даарио. Все произошло так быстро, что Джорах не сразу увидел, как наглый наемник встал между ним и его королевой. Или, может, не захотел увидеть? Вот только вид довольно ухмыляющегося Нахариса, торопливо выходящего из коридора, ведущего в покои королевы, демонстративно, с притворной медлительностью застегивающего рубашку, нельзя было объяснить ничем, кроме самого простого.

 — Он убил своих капитанов и бросил их головы к вашим ногам, когда устал от их приказов. Как думаете, сколько времени пройдет, прежде чем он устанет от ваших? Что-то мне подсказывает, с вами он поступит точно так же. Конечно, я ему не доверяю. Как вы…  
 — Я тоже.  
Мормонт подумал, что ослышался.  
 — Что?  
 — Я тоже не доверяю Даарио. И никогда не поверю словам и делам такого, как он.

Любой другой понял бы слова королевы только в прямом смысле. Любой другой, но не Джорах, знавший Дейенерис немало лет. Он услышал в них нечто большее, что-то скрытое, адресованное только ему.

 — Так он… Так вы… Так у вас с ним… — сбивался на полуслове Мормонт, чувствуя, как лицо заливает краска.  
Кхалиси рассмеялась: ее позабавило смущение взрослого мужчины.  
 — Даарио пришел ко мне ночью с двумя предложениями. Первое — военная экспедиция в Юнкай, на встречу со взбунтовавшимися господами. И второе… Он предложил мне себя. Его предложения были удивительно щедрыми, но я приняла лишь одно из них.  
С губ Дени не сходила лукавая улыбка, а сир Джорах забыл, как дышать.  
 — Так что сейчас Нахарис собирает армию, а на рассвете скачет в Юнкай, неся за собой смерть каждому работорговцу.

Мормонт обрадовался бы куда сильнее, если бы пропустил мимо ушей прозвучавшие в одном контексте слова «работорговцы» и «смерть». Это не по-человечески, а рыцарь был готов на многое, только бы его королева осталась человеком в надвигающейся — или нет, уже развернувшейся — войне. В том споре он был готов вытерпеть сколько угодно пощечин от ее руки.

 — Утром вы перехватите Даарио и скажете ему, что я передумала.  
 — Да, кхалиси, — в знак согласия и благодарности за мудрое решение сир Джорах мягко сжал руки королевы в своих и, кивнув на прощание, развернулся, чтобы уйти.

Однако Дейенерис не закончила. Цепко схватив мужчину за запястье, она встала у него на пути и, потянувшись к нему, тихо шепнула:  
 — Я сказала, утром, сир Джорах. А сейчас… Переубедите меня.  
«Сломай стену между нами».  
 — Доверься мне, — с улыбкой ответил Мормонт.  
«Это ни к чему. Просто впусти меня. И оставь всех остальных снаружи».


	10. На исходе вечности

Дейенерис обманывалась, убеждая саму себя в том, что больше никогда не увидит Мормонта. Она надеялась на их встречу, но прятала эту призрачную надежду в самых глубинах своего медленно черствеющего сердца. Если бы кто-нибудь — кто-то очень проницательный и хорошо знающий принцессу — спросил, чего она хочет, Дени подумала бы о своем рыцаре и о том, где он сейчас, но вслух пожелала бы что-то совсем другое. Например, навести порядок на улицах взбунтовавшегося Миэрина. Или пойти дальше, на завоевание следующего южного города. Или поубивать всех господ, даровав людям то, что каждый из них заслуживает по праву, — свободу. Или не выходить замуж за Хиздара за Лорака. Или вернуться назад: в кхаласар, в Красные Земли, в Кварту — куда угодно, где Он был рядом с ней. Вернуться не в пространстве, но во времени. Ответ зависел от того, кто задал вопрос.

Но даже в своем обмане кхалиси вполне искренне не ожидала встретить Мормонта здесь, в Валирии. Дейенерис не помнила этих мест, но в детстве часто расспрашивала брата, и тот с каким-то мучительно-болезненным удовольствием отвечал на ее вопросы. Рассказанное им резко отличалось от того, что видела Дени перед собой.

— Сир Джорах?  
— Моя королева…

Мормонт упал на колени даже прежде, чем понял, что перед ним — что-то большее, чем просто очередной плод его бьющегося в агонии воображения. Дейенерис неверяще смотрела на мужчину сверху вниз, не помня ни гнева, ни обиды, ни боли — ничего из того, что могло бы встать между ними, если бы они встретились в любом другом месте. Если бы Джорах ослушался приказа и вернулся в Миэрин. Если бы он отправился домой, на Север, а некоторое время спустя туда пришла бы и королева.

Но ничего подобного не произошло, хотя и должно было бы, наверное. Они встретились здесь, на этом странном каменном острове, будто вырванном из контекста времени и пространства, стертом со всех бумажных карт, сохранившемся разве что в памяти истории и немногих оставшихся в живых людей. Здесь Жизнь сталкивается со Смертью, одиночество граничит с безумием, а время перестает существовать. Здесь неестественно спокойно и смертельно тихо. Затишье перед бурей, которая никогда не случится.

— Что ты делаешь в Валирии?  
Они сидели рядом на каменном уступе, на самом краю утеса и смотрели на зловеще-темные воды моря, чьи невысокие волны с белой гривой пены бились о прибрежные скалы. Джорах молчал, не веря своему счастью находиться так близко возле кхалиси после всего, что он натворил, и ее безжалостного «убирайся», разбившего останки его жизни на мелкие осколки. На Дейенерис же снизошло странное спокойствие, словно все шло так, как и должно быть. Она всегда думала, что это блаженное чувство умиротворения охватит ее только тогда, когда она исполнит свое предназначение, вернув династии Таргариенов Железный трон. Но теперь королеве отчего-то было приятно думать, что она ошибалась.

— Вы приказали мне уйти, и я ушел.  
— Почему сюда? Почему не вернулся домой? Ты же так хотел этого…

Все исчезло. Эти двое больше не были королевой и рыцарем. Их грехи и заслуги — все кануло в небытие. В тот момент они напоминали лишь пару старых знакомых, переживших вместе слишком много, чтобы при следующей встрече сделать вид, будто не заметили друг друга. И неважно, чем все закончилось тогда. На этот раз все будет иначе.

 — Я… Я не могу сказать.  
Мужчину выдал судорожный жест, когда он попытался спрятать за спину руку, кисть которой была покрыта каменной чешуей. Мормонт постарался незаметно сорвать с шеи голубую повязку и перевязать ею руку, пока Дейенерис, на несколько секунд отвернувшись от него, следила глазами за чуть подрагивающей линией горизонта.

— А если я прикажу тебе ответить?  
— Не делайте этого, моя королева.  
Дени удивилась, услышав в голосе рыцаря мольбу.

— Почему вы здесь? Сегодня же день вашей свадьбы.  
— Ты сам ответил на свой вопрос.  
Дени опустила голову, не выдержав пристального взгляда Мормонта. Она вдруг снова почувствовала себя маленькой и беззащитной девочкой, прямо как в их первую встречу. Ей было как-то неловко признаваться в собственных слабостях, ведь она не имела на это права, ведь она должна была быть сильной, сильнее остальных. Но все же Джорах был единственным, кому она позволяла видеть себя в любые моменты своей полной взлетов и падений жизни. С кем не нужно было носить маску. С кем она не хотела притворяться, что все в порядке.

— Мне захотелось вернуться назад. Начать все с самого начала, понимаешь? Или хотя бы увидеть, с чего все началось.  
— Да, — задумчиво протянул мужчина, осторожно коснувшись плеча девушки пальцами здоровой руки. — Я все понимаю, кхалиси.  
Он видел ее насквозь. Он был и оставался единственным, кому не требовались пространные объяснения. Все причины, по которым она сейчас здесь — вдали от без пяти минут мужа, от своего народа и от Железного Трона — лежали перед ним как на ладони. Он видел страх в ее глазах, слышал беспокойное, прерывистое биение ее нежного сердца, чувствовал сомнение в каждом ее жесте. И больше всего на свете ему хотелось помочь ей. Успокоить и заставить забыть обо всем. Рыцарь тщетно убеждал себя, что лишь в этом таилась причина проявленной им секунду назад фамильярности.

Но королеву отнюдь не разгневала дерзость слуги. Напротив, вместо того, чтобы привычным раздраженным жестом скинуть его тяжелую руку, она обернулась к мужчине, тепло улыбнулась и, продвинувшись чуть ближе, положила голову ему на плечо. Один взгляд глаза в глаза, и Мормонт понял, что все изменилось. Его давно простили и их встреча на каменном острове совсем не случайна. Нет, ни он, ни Дени, ни дракон, принесший ее сюда, ни при чём. Просто так было нужно кому-то там, наверху, кому-то из старых или новых богов. И рыцарь готов был до конца жизни молиться им всем, только бы они продлили этот момент еще хотя бы на пару минут. Ведь все, что он хотел успеть до того, как серая хворь сведет его с ума — это еще раз увидеть серые глаза своей королевы. Пока он еще в состоянии понять, как они прекрасны. Мечущие молнии гнева, скованные льдом презрения, сверкающие огнем справедливости или излучающие тепло любви — он готов был любоваться ими вечно.

Дени взяла его за руку и сняла с запястья голубую повязку. Увиденное не удивило ее: она лишь понимающе усмехнулась и позволила слезам сожаления собраться в уголках глаз и прокатиться по щекам, оставив влажные дорожки на лице. Королева верила, что рыцарь все это время искал способ вернуться к ней — тогда что же ему делать здесь, в этом диком и странном месте, никак не похожем на его дом?

Джорах понял, что скрывать остатки правды уже не имеет смысла.  
— На обратном пути в Миэрин я попал в плен к работорговцам. Они заметили мою болезнь, привезли меня сюда и оставили…  
— Умирать? — Дени пока что знала немного тайн этого мира, и не подозревала об опасности, которую таила в себе серая хворь.  
— Я не умру, кхалиси, — покачал головой мужчина. Он говорил с ней так ласково, как только мог, и всё же от нее не укрылись нотки горечи и страха в его голосе. — Я всего лишь сойду с ума…

Дейенерис лишь сильнее прижалась к нему и тихо засмеялась, уткнувшись лицом в его шею.  
— Все не так страшно. Меня тоже ждет безумие, помнишь?  
— Это другое, моя королева. Ты — другая. Такие, как ты рождаются слишком редко, такие, как я — слишком часто. Моя жизнь не стоит твоей, а твоя — бесценна.  
— Посмотрим…  
Все произошло слишком быстро; Джорах не сразу понял, что задумала Дени. Он надеялся на поцелуй — долгий, с привкусом горечи прощания, но… Мормонт не успел остановить ее прежде, чем она коснулась каменной корки на его руке. А затем все вдруг потеряло смысл, и два безумия слились в одно.

— Зачем, моя королева?  
— Мы две капли одной крови. Навсегда.

На остров опустилась ночь — мрачная, как черные воды моря, омывающего этот проклятый клочок земли. Дени мирно спала на груди Джораха. Мормонт обнимал ее, наконец поверив, что это не сон. Она реальна и она рядом с ним.

Они оба умрут. Или — прежде — сойдут с ума. На рассвете или на закате. Но не сейчас, не сейчас. Когда-нибудь потом, на исходе вечности.

«Спи, моя кхалиси. Тебе еще многое предстоит. Придет день, когда ты одержишь победу в войне, взойдешь на трон и на протяжении долгих лет будешь править Семью Королевствами. И что бы ни случилось, я буду рядом с тобой. Сегодня, завтра и всегда. Ведь я — твой рыцарь. А сейчас спи, моя королева.»


End file.
